The Red String of Fate
by Sophia G - AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: Erza finds it hard to cope with the unexpected death of her husband. But not until, he meets Jellal, a happy-go-lucky guy, who keeps a dark secret from his past. The two spend their summer with each other, building good memories together. Jellal is helping her to cope with her loss, without realizing that they're already falling in love with each other as time passes by.
1. Teaser

New Jerza fanfiction! :D

**Summary:** The red string of fate is an invisible thread that connects two people who are destined to meet. It may be stretched or tangled, but it can never be broken.

When Erza Fullbuster got widowed at the age of twenty-four, she finds it very hard for her to cope with the unexpected death of her husband Gray. Then, she meets Jellal Fernandes, a happy-go-lucky guy who doesn't take everything around him seriously. As time passes by, Erza is discovering his fears based on his dark past little by little. Jellal helps her to step forward in her life despite her loss, and Erza helps him to face his fears and make him realize that he should learn to let go of his past and stop punishing himself for it. But as time passes by, they're starting to fall in love with each other. How will Erza tell Gray's family that she fell in love with another guy? Will she choose to be with Jellal or just live her life alone without loving to prevent herself from being hurt again?Are they really destined to be with each other and connected by the red string of fate?

**Teaser:**

"She's been depressed for almost one and a half year."-Lyon

"A shopping therapy won't work on her. Whenever she'll see those places in the mall where Gray and her used to build good memories, she'll just started crying."-Lucy

"She's talking to herself again or probably talking to an invisible Gray."-Meredy

"A swimming or fencing therapy won't work on her too."-Juvia

"A strawberry cake therapy won't work on her too."-Ultear

"What can we do to bring back her normal life without Gray?"-Natsu

"Well, I think the best way to help her is to give her space."-Ultear

"Don't you think locking herself inside her room and talking to herself is already space?"-Lyon

"No, I mean, she needs to be alone for a long time. She needs to keep a distance from us for a while. Look... whenever she's in those places where Gray and her used to be, she'll just broke down as she remembers those times with Gray. Whenever she's with us, she'll always say that 'I wish Gray is here with us'. The aura of Gray's death is everywhere around her. She needs to spend her time alone somewhere, far away, where there's no sad aura of Gray's death. She needs to learn to live her life without Gray."-Ultear

"Are you crazy? What if she's alone, and she realized she can't live without Gray and she just suddenly felt the urge to commit suicide. And we're not there to stop her from doing so."-Lyon

"I thought of that. Leave it to me."-Ultear

* * *

"You, again?! Why do you keep following me, until here in a far away place from Magnolia?"-Erza

"I didn't follow you. Don't you know my friends and I often visit this place every summer? Stop assuming, Scarlet. It's just because... we're destined to see each other again and again."-Jellal

* * *

"Why is he afraid of going in the water and in...driving a car?"-Erza

"You never know, Erza...go find out by yourself. I believe you're the only person who can help him."-Milliana

* * *

"You don't know how much I love Gray...I don't know if I can live without him. I'm too young to be widowed."-Erza

"I'm here with you...Me...I will never leave you...I'll take care of you...I can promise to be with you forever and ever! I'll love you with all my heart. I'll give you a child that you and Gray never had before he died. I'll be there beside you, until your last breath..."-Jellal

*Erza glared at him*

"Of course, I'm just kidding!"-Jellal

* * *

"I saw how you smiled and looked at him!"-Milliana

"Do you like him?"-Kagura

"No! Not a chance."-Erza

"Or maybe you're in love with him!"-Milliana


	2. Chapter One

Author's note: this chapter is full of Grayza. Some characters are are OOC. There will be a Jerza in the next chapter. Sorry for those grammatical errors and typos.

* * *

Erza Titania kept running as fast as she could to find her classroom before the school bell rings. "I'm sorry! Excuse me! Coming through!" She said to those students she almost bump as she keeps running. "Damn, I can't be late for my first day." She whispered to herself. Unconscious and careless of everything around her, all she can think about is not to be late on her first day in her new school and to have a perfect class attendance. She accidentally bumped a half-naked tall guy with a black hair as she turned left. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she bumped the guy, causing her to fell on the floor and drop her books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The half-naked guy immediately apologized and approached her. He started picking up her books that were scattered on the floor. Erza gasped as her eyes widened to see a student inside the campus half-naked, not wearing his polo and necktie. His muscular body, bare chest and six-pack abs captured her eyes. "Miss, I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." He apologized in a 'gentleman' way and he offered his hand to help her stand up. Erza took his hand, with her eyes still stuck on his torso.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized once again as he realized that she's staring at his bare chest with an awkward expression in her face. He pulled her slowly, helping her to get up from the floor. "It's okay. It's my fault because I'm so careless while running around the hallways." She said and was about to take her books from him, but he stopped her. "No, I'll hold these for you and your bag." Gray said, taking her books back and her bag from her.

"You must be new. I've never seen you in this school before." He said while studying her face. "Umm, yeah." Erza nodded. "May I help you?" He asked in a nice tone. "Yes. I'm looking for Class 3-A, Mr. Doranbolt's class." She answered. "Oh, let's go there together. What a coincidence, you and I are in the same class." He said and pulled her hand slowly. "Come on, let's go to class already. We're gonna be late." He started wearing his polo and necktie back while walking and holding her things.

"Oh, by the way…" He stopped suddenly stopped walking after he finally put his uniform back. "…I'm Gray Fullbuster." He introduced himself politely as he thrust out his hand from his pocket for a handshake. The redhead smiled at him and took his hand.

"Erza Titania." She introduced herself. They started walking on their way to their classroom. "Titania? If I'm not mistaken, you're the famous Titania that is known in every school in Fiore? The greatest fencer, volleyball player, top student and model student of Tower of Heaven Academy?" Gray asked surprisingly. "Umm, yeah. Wait, you just said 'famous'. Am I really famous?" She chuckled. "Are you kidding? You don't know how famous you are? You have a lot of suitors and fan boys in our class. My friend Natsu even told me that a teacher from Blue Pegasus Academy is courting you, but I heard that you rejected him." Gray scoffed. "Are you talking about Mr. Ichiya?" She asked with a soft giggle. "Yes! He's a great teacher, but a creepy old man. It's a good thing you rejected him or your image will be ruined." He burst out laughing after he said the word 'creepy'.

It's unusual for Erza Titania to talk to with a guy she barely knew in that way and for her to stare at a guy's bare chest. It's also unusual for Gray Fullbuster, a not-so-famous guy in Fairy Tail Academy who never act so gently and nice towards to a girl she barely knew.

They entered their classroom together. The moment Erza entered her new classroom, the first thing that she noticed are noisy students and naughty students that are acting as if they're still in elementary. She suddenly remembered how students in her precious school are well-disciplined because she's the Student Council President.

"Come on, don't be shy." Gray says as he started looking for a vacant place to sit. As she followed Gray, she noticed that some of her new classmates are staring at her and some are like murmuring about her as she passed by those students, they probably recognized her as the famous Titania.

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray slapped a pink-haired guy's shoulder. "How's your summer, Ice-Freak?" The pink haired-guy said. "I can't ice skate, I wish it's already winter." Gray sighed. "Who's that blonde girl?" Gray asked. "This is Lucy, Lucy this is Gray. She's new." Natsu introduced them to each other. "Umm, hello." Lucy greeted him shyly.

"And who's that redhead? Is she new, too?" Natsu asked as he studied Erza's face. "Oh! This is Erza, Natsu. Erza he's uh – Natsu, a Tabasco-freak." Gray introduced them to each other. "Umm, hello. I'm from Tower of Heaven Academy." Erza greeted him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia missed you so much!" A blue haired-girl behind Gray and Erza squealed like a die-hard fan girl. "Not again." Gray groaned without turning around to look at the bluenette. Erza turned around to look at Juvia. "How's your summer, Gray-sama?" The bluenette asked, but Gray didn't respond nor turn around to look at her. "Why won't you entertain this fan girl of yours, Gray?" Erza chuckled as she crossed her arms together. "Gray-sama, who is this girl?!" Juvia freaked out. "Don't mind her, Erza." Gray said. "Just sit wherever you want." He ignored the bluenette, leaving her dumbfounded and sat on the vacant place beside Natsu.

Erza looked at the vacant place beside Gray. She walked towards to the vacant seat beside Gray and sat. "Damn it! Juvia is supposed to sit beside Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. Gray and Erza both looked at Juvia whose blood is boiling in jealousy because of the redhead. "Will you just shut the fu -?! Just shut up." Gray glared at his fan girl. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama! I'll just sit behind you." She said with her fingers rubbing against each other.

Gray turned his back on Juvia, still irritated. "Hey, don't you think you're too harsh at her?" Erza asked. "Nah, she's irritating." Gray groaned. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, who's sitting behind Gray.

"Why'd you sit beside me? Don't you want to mingle or sit with the popular girls like you?" Gray asked, pointing Evergreen, Mirajane, Lisanna, Bisca with his eyes. "Well, I…why don't you want me to sit beside you? I mean, you're the first person I talked to and acted nicely towards me. So, I-i guess I'll feel more comfortable in my first class with the person I get to talk first." Erza stammered. Erza Titania stammered for the first time in talking to a guy she barely knew. "Really?" Gray immediately glanced away from her and blush a little. "No girl besides Juvia wanted to sit with me, nor talk to me for a long time."

"Kyaa! Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed. "Will you please shut up for a moment?!" Gray groaned irritatingly at her. "Juvia is sorry!" She cried.

"Erza Titania! Come sit here with us!" A white-haired girl called. Erza turned around to look. "Are you sure you wanna sit with that guy? You barely know him." Evergreen asked as she tried to muffle from her laughs. "I'm comfortable here. No need to transfer, thank you." Erza said politely, so her new classmates wouldn't misinterpret her. She knew that there's something behind what Gray said and what the girls said.

The students immediately rushed back to their seats as Mr. Doranbolt their homeroom teacher entered the classroom. "Are you serious, Erza?" Gray asked. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Erza smiled at him. Gray smiled back at him, knowing that the popular girl he just met is way different from the other popular students. Meanwhile, behind Gray… "Juvia's new love rival!"

* * *

"So, from what school did you came from, Luigi?" Gray asked Lucy while the four of them are sitting in the grassy lawn of the campus while eating lunch. "I'm homeschooled, so this is my first time to enter a school. And it's Lucy, not Luigi." Lucy says.

"What about you, Erza? Why'd you transfer here? Tower of Heaven Academy is an elite school, right?" Natsu asked Erza, who's sitting beside Gray. "Well, I want a new environment. I want to mingle with new people." She answered. "And besides, our house is near in Fairy Tail Academy compared to Tower of Heaven Academy." She added.

"Why is the famous Erza Titania hanging out with two unpopular guys?" Evergreen blurted who's sitting along with the other popular girls. "Look at that blondie, shouldn't she be hanging out with us, instead?" Lisanna added.

"Erza, don't you think they're right? Why is a popular girl like you hanging out with us, anyway?" Gray sighed without looking at her. "You too, Lucy, you're pretty just like the other girls and it seems like they want you in their group." He added as he hugged his knees.

Erza tapped his shoulder softly. "Hey, don't mind them. Besides, you two seemed nicer compared to them. Especially, you Gray…thanks for accompanying me." She says. Gray blush a little and scratched his head as he looks away from her. "She's right, don't mind them. And besides we don't really care if you two are – unpopular. Both of you are nice." Lucy tried to cheer them up.

"Thanks you two…" Gray glanced at Erza who's cheering him up. A smile finally appeared in his face. "Erza…you're popular, if you'll hang out with us during lunch, after school, weekends, don't expect from us too much. We're rich, but we're not cool kids." Gray said with a blank expression in his face. "'We'? There's no 'we', ice-freak! I'm also known in the other year levels and I get to mingle with them too." Natsu scoffed at him. "It's because you're Igneel's son, flame-brain!" Gray glared at him.

"They think you're weird because you're a 'Mama's boy'!" Natsu teased him. Lucy and Erza laughed as they heard 'Mama's boy'.

"No, I'm not! They're just envy because some of our classmates don't have one!" Gray protested.

"Plus, instead of playing basketball, tennis, football, soccer…you like figure skating, skiing and ice hockey." Natsu added. "At least I do some sports. What about you?! What do you do? Do some fire tricks in a circus before?" Gray scoffed at him.

"You know how to skate?" Erza gasped surprisingly. "Well, uh…yeah." Gray nodded shyly as he scratched his nape. "Really?! Do you mind if you teach me some cool ice skating moves?" Lucy asked. "Me too! Can you?" Erza asked. "Sure. There's a skating rink near our house where my mom, my brother and I used to train. We can also skate during winter." Gray nodded.

"That's cool! You also love skiing?" Erza said. "Yeah. We often spend our Christmas in my grandparent's house in a village at Mt. Hakobe. That's where I opened my heart to skating and skiing." Gray said.

"Oh, another fact about Gray's love for ice and snow, he also loves the movie 'Frozen'." Natsu blurted. "I told you it's because my niece Meredy is watching it all the time with me!" Gray grabbed Natsu's collar and glared at him. "What's your problem, Tabasco-freak?! Are you intending to embarrass me in front of Erza?!" Gray asked in an angry tone, not realizing what he just blurted in front of Erza. It's just actually a normal tone they use when talking at each other. Erza gasped as she heard him mention her name. "I-I mean, i-in front of our new classmates!" Gray stuttered.

The girls giggled at the two of them. "You two are funny. Are you two really friends?" Lucy says, giggling. "Best friends since childhood and as the same time rivals since childhood." Natsu answered.

* * *

Erza just stepped outside from the gates of the campus when she was about to go home, but she suddenly stopped when she spotted Gray standing alone beside the guard house. "Hey." She approached him. "What are you doing? Where's Natsu?" She asked. "Well, he already walked on his way home - with Lucy." He answered. "So, I guess it's just the two of us again." Erza chuckled as she leaned on the bricked wall beside him.

There's a silence between them, plus awkwardness.

"Gray…" Erza spoke, breaking the silence between them. "About earlier… why do you think I'm like the other popular students?" She asked with a blank expression in her face. "Erza… well… nothing… I just thought that you're like those girls - who thinks I'm a weird guy." He stuttered and sighed after he finally confessed his doubts about her. "Well… I'm not actually. Do I look like a mean popular girl? What's your first impression on me, anyway?" She asked.

"Well… pretty… you look smart, polite, a nice girl." Gray answered while recalling the moment they first met. Erza blushed when he mentioned the word 'pretty'. Gray Fullbuster, the first guy who made Erza Titania blush. "Thanks. Those students in my school before see me as a mean popular girl." She said with a sad expression in her face as she recalled how her life in her previous school was like. "Well, it's not your fault. Let them be. It's their problem that they didn't get to know you first.." Gray patted her shoulder softly. Erza didn't reply. "Is it why you want a new environment?" Gray asked, Erza just nodded.

"What about you? What's your life like in this school, anyway?" Erza asked. Gray removed his hand from her shoulder and looked away from her. "Well… Natsu and I are not like the other students, who are cool. We're just ordinary students, the simple ones. But people think we're weird. We never felt like as if we belong into this school. Why does popularity matters, anyway?" Gray said. "What about you? What's your first impression on me?" He asked.

Erza looked up, recalling the moment she first saw him. "You're uh… yes I have to admit that I thought of you being so weird because you're half-naked inside the school campus when I first saw you. But then, when I get to talk to you after that… I realized that you're a nice guy. You're gentleman because the way you helped me when you bumped me, you sound so polite and gentle. You even toured me in the campus while we're on our way to the cafeteria and the lawn."

"Gentleman? You just flattered me." He chuckled. "You're really weird…but I like you." Erza smiled at him. Gray blushed and forced to smile at her.

Gray couldn't get her words "You're really weird…but I like you" off his mind. But not until…

A car stopped by in front of them and the tinted car window in the passenger's seat slowly slides down. "Gray! Get in the car, right now! We still have to fetch Lyon." A girl inside a car called him, looking through the open window.

_Damn, why is she always wrong timing in fetching me?! Why didn't she just fetch Lyon first?! _He screamed annoyingly in his mind.

"Right, I'm coming." Gray groaned as he scratched his nape, annoyed. "Well, I gotta go." Gray says at Erza, in a polite tone. "Goodbye, Gray." Erza smiled at him. Gray chuckled softly as he strapped his backpack on his back. "Goodbye? We'll still see each tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. See you tomorrow, then." Erza said, agreeing to him with a soft giggle. Then, Gray walked towards to the door of the passenger's seat, opening it, but before he stepped inside… "Aren't you going to offer your girlfriend a ride home?" The girl scoffed at him sarcastically. "I thought you're in a hurry?" Gray groaned.

"Hey!" She called Erza. "Hop in. We'll drop you at your house." She offered politely with a small smile on her face. "Oh, no thank you. I'll just take a cab." Erza refused in a polite way. Gray looked at her and gave her a glance, saying 'just accept the offer'. "Please." Gray sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Fine, if you insist." She nodded and walked towards to the door of the backseat. Gray slammed the door of the passenger's seat close and reached for the door of the backseat, opening it for Erza. "After you." Gray said politely. Erza slowly stepped inside the vehicle, followed by Gray and then he slammed the door closed.

"Where do you live?" The girl asked as she started driving. "On Onibus street, just near at the Lamia Scale Academy." Erza answered. "Oh there. We're on our way to Lamia Scale to fetch our brother." She says while driving. "Oh, and by the way… Gray, you didn't tell me that you already have a girlfriend." She laughed softly.

"Where did you get that idea? S-she's not my girlfriend! I-I just met her. She's Erza Titania, a transfer student." Gray stuttered shyly, avoiding an eye contact with Erza. Then, he forced himself to face her while hiding the shyness and awkwardness inside him. "Umm, I know my sister is kind, but please don't mind whatever she's saying. She's crazy!" Gray said, making Erza laugh softly. "Oh and excuse my brother for not being gentleman." She blurted. "Yeah right!" Gray groaned, looking away from Erza.

"Not gentleman? I believe your brother is a gentleman, from the way he acts towards me when I first stepped in my new school." Erza defended the shy Gray. "Really?! I'm so proud of you, Gray. I'm sure Mom will be proud of you, too." Gray's sister gasped surprisingly. "Oh, by the way, Erza… I'm Ultear, Gray's beautiful sister!" She introduced herself. "You just have a nice skin." Gray scoffed at him. "You should be thankful you look like Mom, that's why you're attractive." Erza watched them arguing childishly. Erza couldn't stop herself to laugh at them.

_Honestly, I didn't want the way my life was ever since I was young. I tried to change my life, but I guess I have failed in doing so. I thought that being a straight-A student, popular student could make me happy, but in the end I wasn't satisfied. I still didn't get my parents' attention. I was adored by those people around me for being famous and elite student, but I wasn't satisfied at all because there are some people who still hate me, saying that I'm a mean girl, a dominant. Until, I met Gray Fullbuster…_

* * *

It was a night to remember for all the Junior and Senior students of Fairy Tail academy because this night is their promenade. Everyone is having fun with their friends, schoolmates and teachers. Eating, hanging around the beautiful venue, dancing and many more. Most are dancing with their boyfriends, girlfriends and some are dancing with the person whom they secretly like and took the prom as their chance to confess and make their move. Just like Gray...

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza are dancing wildly on the dance floor along with their schoolmates. Then, there's Gray, waiting for the perfect time to ask Erza to dance, then afterwards he'll finally confess his true feelings for her. But all of the sudden, he just realized Erza wasn't in the dance floor anymore. She disappeared like a bubble that pops.

He started roaming around the area to find her, but no sign of her can be found. So, he walked out of the pavillion to try looking for her in the garden.

He kept walking around, looking for her in the garden and voila! She's there near the pond, on the bench. But he immediately realized there was something wrong.

She's kneeling on the ground with her face buried on the bench and he can hear her sobs. He quickly walked towards to her to comfort her.

"A beautiful girl like you tonight shouldn't be crying." He said, clearing the messy eyeliner in her cheeks. "Those beautiful eyes of yours shouldn't be in tears. And that perfect lips of yours should always smile. I mean, come on! You're almost perfect! You're so beautiful inside and out. That's what I like about you. I know a lot of people can easily say this to you because you're popular and totally pretty. It's totally normal for a lot of guys to like you...i-including me..." He continued. Erza met his gaze and she can see the seriousness in his eyes. Gray gripped her hands before spilling out what he really wanted to say. "I don't know how will I express myself to you properly. I don't just like you because you're pretty, smart...I like the way you are. No, I don't like you...I love you!" He finally confessed with his voice stammering. Erza's widened and blushed the moment she heard Gray said those three words and eight letters to her.

"Gray..."

"I'm not expecting that you can love me back. I-i just can't hide it anymore from you. It's okay if you don't love me too. Those boys that are much better than me, you never gave them a chance. So, I won't assume that you'll give a guy like me a chance to be with you-" He sighed and his sentence was cut off when he was surprised when Erza leaned her head against his chest. She wrapped her hands around him with her head leaning against him. "I love you too." She whispered.

Gray's heart skipped a beat, the moment he heard those words from her mouth. "Really?" He asked, trying to make sure if he was just dreaming or not. Erza replied with a nod. "Ever since the first day I met you, I already knew you're different. You kept asking me why I chose to be friends with a guy like you. It's because I knew you are different. You may be imperfect in the eyes of others, but for me you are perfect. How do you became perfect in my eyes? Because I love you!" She confessed, pulling away from him and smiled at him. "You're different from the other guys who like me. I know they just want me because they'll gain more popularity if they date me. But you...you don't just like me, you love me and I know you won't hurt me."

"You know the funny thing? I came here to look for you because I wanted I wanted to ask you to dance before confessing to you. And I end up comforting you and then confess to you." He chuckled softly, followed by her. "We can still dance. Come on, let's go inside." Erza stood up from the bench, pulling him to stand up too. Gray stood up, but stopped Erza from heading back to the pavillion where everyone is dancing. "I suggest we just dance in here. Where there's no Natsu or Lucy that will bother us." He smirked at her, pulling her against him. "May I have this dance?" He asked. "Of course." Erza answered with a smile, taking his hand while her other hand holds the skirt of her big blue gown.

Gray placed his other hand on her waist. He started dancing and Erza followed his lead. They can hear the romantic song being played from the pavillion. They followed the rhythm of the song while dancing.

They keep dancing around the garden, until the song ended. They stopped dancing in the small bridge on the pond. The moment they stopped moving, Gray slowly moved his face closer to her face. He finally pressed his lips on her lips. Erza responded to his kisses with her hands wrapped around his nape. They kissed under the bright full moon reflecting on the water.

* * *

Gray and Erza started dating since that night. Natsu and Lucy are very surprised when the two told them about their relationship. As for the whole school, there are people who thinks they look cute together. As the same time, there also people who are saying bad chthings about them. Like Gray is just using Erza to gain popularity, but those rumors by some people didn't affected their relationship and love for each other. As for Juvia, Gedray talked to her about it. It took Juvia a few months before she recovered from being heartbroken.

* * *

"Gray! Why are you late?" Gray's mom, Ul, approa him with a kiss on a cheek as he entered their house. "Mom, I told you not to kiss me like that anymore." He groaned. "Why not?" She scoffed. "Nevermind." Gray sighed.

"Mom, it's because...someone special is with me right now. Would you mind if she'll join us for dinner?" Gray said politely. "I don't mind. I'd love to meet her. You were saying 'special'? And it's a 'she'? So, she's a girl?" Ul exclaimed excitedly. "Yes, uh...will you do me a favor? Don't treat me like a baby and stop acting so childish." Gray whispered. "I will." UI nodded as she marked a cross on her chest.

Gray went out to fetch Erza who's standing outside. "Erza, come on, don't be shy."

Then, Gray went back inside the house with Erza. "Mom...this is uh - Erza...my girlfriend." Gray introduced her shyly. "Erza this is my Mom, Ul."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" They heard two loud voices from the living room.

"Welcome to the family." Ul said and hugged her.

In the dining room, while eating dinner. Erza was being interrogated by Gray's sister, brother and mother and as the same time they're having fun to talk with her.

"How long are you dating my son?" Ul asked.

"Six months." Erza answered and glanced at Gray. "Six months, Gray? And you never opened us about it." UI glared at her son. "Sorry, Mom." Gray smirked at his mom.

"Is Gray taking care of you?"

"Yeah, actually he's a very caring person." Erza nodded, wondering why his family won't believe he's caring and gentleman. "Good, because before I always scold Gray for not being a gentleman. He doesn't show care to a girl, even to Ultear. He doesn't even help his own sister in carrying a bag." Ul said. "Really?" Erza laughed softly. "I can't believe it."

"Erza, if ever Gray hurts you just tell me." UL said. "Mom..." Gray sighed with a small smile in his face. "I will never hurt this girl. I love her very much." Gray wrapped his arm around her and smirked at her. "Gray, we're eating." Erza removed his arm around her.

"That's sweet! Lyon...when are you planning to introduce us a girl? A permanent girl." Ultear 'awwed' at them and elbowed Lyon after. "I don't know. I haven't found 'the one'." Lyon shrugged. "Oh, is that why you have different girlfriends every week?" Ultear scoffed at him. "Your sister is right, Lyon. You should imitate your brother." Ul said.

"What do you love to do, Erza?" Ultear asked. "I love fencing, reading books, shopping and baking." Erza replied. "That's great! I hope one day we can go shopping together, especially bake together."

"Uncle Gay!"

They all glanced at the one year-old girl. "Hey, Uncle Gay!" Lyon teased Gray. "What did she just call you?" Erza laughed softly. Gray groaned in annoyance.

"Meredy, it's G-RAY! With an 'R'. Come on, say it again." Gray said to the little girl sitting in the high chair. "Gway! Uncle Gway! Uncle Gay!" The little girl kept trying to pronounce his name. They all burst in laughter. "My baby is so adorable!" Ultear pinched her daughter's cheek softly.

"What's your name?" Erza asked the little girl beside her. "Meldy!" She answered. "She has problems in pronouncing the letter R." Ultear said.

"I'm Erza."

"Elsa!"

"No, Er-za!"

"Elza!"

* * *

Erza was in the balcony of Gray's bedroom, watching UI, Lyon, Ultear and Meredy down on the garden, teaching Meredy how to walk. She suddenly imagined living here with Gray and his family. If that happened, it will be her first time to live in a house with a happy family.

"What'cha doing?" Gray asked her, leaning on the balcony beside her. "Nothing. The view in here is nice." She replied without looking at him. Gray noticed she's watching them having fun downstairs.

"It's fun in here, Gray. You almost have the perfect family. All of you are so close to each other." Erza said. Gray didn't respond to what she said. He just watched his sister teaching its daughter how to walk, with the help of his brother and mother. "No, Erza...we're not perfect. We're the true definition of an imperfect family." Gray said with a blank expression on his face. "What do you mean?" She wondered, glancing at her boyfriend.

"Well, if I tell you why, please keep it as a secret." Gray said before spilling out his main point. "I will." She nodded.

"My real parents are Silver And Mika Fullbuster, but UI is my real mother. I know it's complicated when you first hear about it. UI told me about this when I was twelve...Mika can't bear a child, the only option that the doctor advised them is to find someone who can bear a child for them. That time, Ultear is sick and my mom, UI can't afford to pay the hospital bills and her medicines. So, my father, Silver, made a deal with UI. That if she agrees to bear a child for them, he'll send Ultear out of the country where there are good doctors who can surely cure her illness. So, she accepted his offer because she's desperate to cure Ultear's illness. I was born...I lived with my father and mother, Mika, but when I was eight years old they got into a car accident and they died. Then, UI came to see me, telling me she was my mother. I didn't want to believe her, especially to go with her. But then the social workers decided that I'm going with her because she's my biological mother."

"Really? I didn't know. Continue..." She looked at him with sympathy.

"Mom and Ultear are already rich after eight years. Mom gave me everything, love, care and material things, but still I can't accept her as my mother. I don't even call her 'mom' that time. I just call her by her name. Ultear couldn't also accept me as her stepbrother. Ever since I started living with them, a gap between UI and Ultear occurred. I started hating my life. I was happy with my father and mother before and I keep asking why do they have to die, leaving me with my real mother and wicked stepsister. Ultear hates me, she often picks fight with me, treat me as if I'm not a member of the family. I can't blame her because it also hurts for her to find out she's not the only child of her mother."

"How did you fix your relationship with your mom?"

"Well, when I was ten, I ran away. I got lost for a month. I don't know where my feet are leading me, but all I know is I don't want to go back with them. I sleep on the sidewalks, use my little savings to buy food and water. That's when I met Lyon. We both helped each other to get some food, water."

"So, Lyon is adopted?"

"Yeah...Lyon ran away from the orphanage that time, he says that he couldn't stand the grumpy woman who's taking care of them."

"How did you get back in here?"

"One day, when Lyon and I are walking in a narrow street, we didn't know there were a group of bad guys in there, taking drugs and drinking. Those guys tackled us, we tried to ran away, but there's so many of them. The other guy got mad at me because I keep struggling from them, so he pointed a knife at me. He was going to stab me with the knife, I was so scared and all I can do that time is to close my eyes. But...the cops came and saved us. What surprised me the most is that Mom is with them. The way she cried and embraced me that time when she found me, I can see how she was worried for me. Then I realized it's about the time to accept my life with her. I apologized to her for running away. She took Lyon with us. When we got home, Ultear got madder at her mother for bringing Lyon home. So, Ultear also started picking fights with Lyon and kept making him feel that he's not part of the family."

"How did Ultear accepted you as her stepbrother?"

"Well...during her high school days, she became a rebel. Mom and her often fight. Until one day, Mom kicked her out of the house because she found out Ultear got pregnant at the age of seventeen. Ultear dropped out from her school and was forced to live by her own at a minor age. I wanted to help her, so I tried looking for her, I asked one of her friends if ever they have any idea where she is. And voila, I found her in her friend's house. The funny thing is that she's staying with her friend, Gerard or Jellal? I don't know what's his name, but the guy she's staying with is just old as you right now. That poor guy took care of her for six months. Would you believe it, a guy that is two and a half years younger than Ultear is looking after her? Ultear is really immature during her teenage years,"

"A guy as old as me let her stay at his house? That guy is so kind."

"Yeah, when I found her there, I gave her a money, but she refused. Not because she still hates me, but because she's guilty for what she done. That's when she apologized for everything she have done to me before. She went back home after I found her, I convinced Mom to forgive her and so Mom did. She also apologized to Lyon. When Meredy was born, she brought joy to our home, making us forget everything that happened in the past and finally step forward in the future."

Erza wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I guess there's really a story behind every smile." Erza sighed. "Yeah...sometimes you thought that every smile and happiness you see in a family is the way it is, but actually it has to go through many things before it becomes like that. Wait, does it even makes sense, what I said?" Gray said seriously, then chuckled after wondering about what he said. "You really find it hard to express everything inside you." Erza laughed softly.

"Come here you." Gray pulled her against his body, pressing his lips on hers. Erza wrapped her arms around his nape as she keeps responding to his kisses. He pinned her on the railings of the balcony as he keeps kissing her passionately.

"Gray, be careful! Erza might fall down here." UI said who's watching them. Gray quickly pulled away from Erza, breaking the kiss. "Mom! Privacy please!" He groaned in annoyance. "Just do it inside your room. Sorry to disturb you two."

Erza blushed a little the moment she felt embarrassed in front of Gray's family. They just laughed at each other as they remembered how do they look like when doing it.

_If there's one thing I learned from Gray is that he taught me is that there's really no such thing as 'perfect' in this world. I learned to be contented of what I am because of him. He accepted the way I am and I accepted the way he is because of our love for each other._

_I never thought love would that be so powerful. I never thought being in love could make you smile, inspired and feel excited for a new day as the sun rises. _

* * *

"Gray, how long do you think our relationship will last?" Erza asked, while leaning her body against Gray's bare chest. "Five, Ten, fifteen, twenty! No, forever and ever! Till death do us apart!" Gray cuddled Erza by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. "We're gonna get married, have children, grow old together!" He added.

Gray and Erza's dating relationship lasted for almost seven years. They did everything together. A lot of things happened in that seven years. Natsu and Lucy are finally dating , despite Lucy's father's protest on their love for each other. Jude Heartfilia managed to accept Natsu for his daughter as he showed his sincerity and good intentions to Lucy. As for Juvia, Lyon fell in love with her at first sight. At first, Juvia thinks he's kind of weird, but as time passes by she's starting to fall for him. After they graduated from college, Lyon finally introduced a girlfriend of him to his family.

* * *

Erza was walking on the sidewalks of Onibus street on her way home. Then, she suddenly felt someone grabbed her and covered her mouth with a handkerchief. She struggled from those two guys in a black mask who's dragging her inside a white van. She tried to kick or punch them, but they're too strong and all she can do is to muffle from her screams.

The two guys in black succeeded in dragging her inside the van. They quickly slammed the door close and started driving. Inside the van, there are three girls who are also wearing masks. "Where are you taking me?! If I got out of here, you're all dead!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs angrily, but she got no response from any of them. The blonde girl tied up her hands, the dark purple haired girl tied up her legs and the blue haired girl blindfolded her.

She keeps screaming and cursing during their drive, until...

"Damn, she's so noisy!" The white haired guy who's driving blurted.

"Wait, do I know you? Lyon?" Erza gasped as she recognized the man's voice.

"N-no, you don't! He's not Lyon!" The pink haired guy stuttered.

"Natsu?" Erza gasped, recognizing the voice.

"You idiots!" The girl with a dark purple hair screamed in annoyance and bumped their heads together. "Ow!" Lyon and Natsu exclaimed.

"Ultear?"

"We're busted." The blonde sighed.

"We're dead." The bluenette did the same thing.

"What the? Juvia? Lucy?" Erza gritted her teeth.

"Okay, okay, Erza you got us. Just please be quiet. Our boss will kill us if he finds out we failed to hide our identity from you." Ultear said. "Boss?!" Erza wondered. "Who the hell is he-?" Ultear cut her off by punching her stomach, causing her to be unconscious .

Lyon carried Erza, still tied up and blindfolded. "What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" Erza struggled. "It's so cold." She shivered. Erza can feel the cold temperature in the place, not just cold, freezing temperature. They're in a snowy village in Mt. Hakobe where Ul and Ultear used to live before.

"Here's your sweater and scarf." Lucy says, pulling out a sweater from her bag. "W-where the hell are we?" Erza asked. Lyon made her sit on a chair. Ultear grabbed her feet, taking off her sandals. Lucy made her wear a sweater and the scarf, while Ultear are putting a pair of skating shoes on her. "Ultear, what are you doing?" Erza asked as she felt Ultear tightening the shoes. "What are these shoes?"

"You'll see, Erza. Lyon, take her there." Ultear said. Lyon carried Erza in a bridal style just like what he did earlier. After a few moments, they arrived in a big skating rink. Lyon slowly puts her down, making her stand at the icy ground. "Kyaa!" Erza screamed when she almost lost her balance because of the slippery ice, good thing that Lyon caught her. "Lyon, where are we?"

"Erza..." Gray's voice.

Gray pulled Erza slowly towards to the center of the skating rink. "Wait, I can't skate! Lyon!" Erza screamed, trying to balance her body in the slippery icy ground. "It's me, my love." He said, holding her hands. "Gray? I thought you were at-"

"It doesn't matter. Just skate with me right now." Gray said, pulling her slowly to make her skate. "You said you want me to teach you how to skate, we're gonna do it right now."

"Sure, but will you please take this off my eyes." Erza said. "No...Erza, if you love me, you'll give your trust to me. I'm gonna teach you how to skate with your eyes blindfolded." Gray protested and continued moving her around the skating rink. "Trust me. I won't let go of you because I love you. And if you love me, you'll have to trust me."

Erza took a deep breath and decided to give her full trust to Gray. She can feel Gray's hands and arm on her body as he guides her to skate. She can feel the cold wind passing by her body as she moves with Gray.

"Gray-sama is so romantic!" Juvia who's watching them, squealed. "I'm more romantic than him, you just haven't seen the romantic side of me!" Lyon pulled Juvia towards to him for a kiss. "I wish Natsu will also do this to me." Lucy sighed in a sweet 'aww' tone while watching Gray and Erza.

"What about you, Ultear? Aren't you planning to have a boyfriend? I mean not all boys are like Meredy's father. Look at Gray." Lucy asked. "Me? No, I've learned my lesson already. And besides, I'm contended with Meredy already." Ultear said. "Then, what about the blue haired guy with a red tattoo that Cana told you?" Lucy asked, giggling softly. "Oh, come on, not all fortune tellers are correct." Ultear chuckled. "And you think I'm gonna date Jellal, who's just as old as my brother. And he's got a daughter already." She added.

"You never know, Ultear. I'm sure you'll find someone for you someday." Lucy said. "Like that would happen!" Ultear sighed.

"Gray!" Erza squealed as Gray keeps spinning her around the skating rink. She keeps laughing happily as she enjoys what they're doing right now.

After an hour of skating, without realizing how long they've spent their time with each other, Gray finally stopped moving her around the skating rink. Gray made her stand in the middle of the skating rink.

"I gained your trust, so I guess that means you really love me." Gray, who's standing behind her, whispered to her ear. "You know that I really love you ever since." Erza says. Gray started untying the handkerchief from her head. "I have your trust. Now, can I have you for the rest of my life?" Gray said and finally removed the handkerchief from her eyes.

Erza blinked her eyes several times, until her eyes gets used to the light around her after being blindfolded for hours. "Gray..." She gasped surprisingly the moment she saw "Erza, will you marry me?" carved in a big blocks of ice. "What'cha think? It took me a week to carve those words. Do you like it?" Gray asked.

"Gray, it's so beautiful!" Erza squealed in happiness as she jumped on Gray for an embrace. "So? What's your answer?" Gray asked hugging her back. "Yes, Gray, I will marry you!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Erza Titania as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Gray.

"Yes, I do." Gray answered.

"And, do you, Erza Titania, take Gray Fullbuster as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Erza.

Erza took a deep breath and smiled at her groom in front of her. "Yes, I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

"Mom, stop crying please." Ultear said to Ul who keeps crying in joy. "Gray is not my baby boy anymore." She cried in joy.

Gray slowly lifts Erza's veil up to her head, exposing her face. Gray smiled at his bride first before kissing her. The place was filled with cheers and a round of applause the moment Gray finally pressed his lips against his wife.

Our wedding day is surely the best day of my life. It is when a new chapter of my life begun, my life with Gray.

* * *

"Erza, Mom is asking me when are we going to give her a grandchild. Ultear is also asking for a new playmate for Meredy. Why don't we make one already right now?" Gray said in a seductive tone while kissing Erza's back. Erza puts her the toothbrush back in the glass on top of the sink. "Gray, I told you we will, if I'm twenty five. I'm still twenty three and a half, so I guess you'll have to wait." Erza chuckled and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Gray inside.

Erza went for her dresser, followed by Gray. "You know that I'm an impatient person, Erza." Gray said in a seductive voice with his fingers slowly crawling up to the strap of her nightgown. Gray is slowly pulling down the strap of her nightgown while kissing her shoulder softly, teasing her. "Make love with me." He whispered to her ear. He continued kissing her shoulder and nape, until his wife couldn't resist to him anymore. "Gray..." Erza let out a soft moan. "Why are you so damn irresistible?"

Gray chuckled in a seductive tone and carried his wife in a bridal style. He slowly laid her in their bed and continued kissing her passionately. Erza responded to his kisses with her arms snaking around his body. They started undressing each other and made love.

* * *

_For me, everything between us seemed so perfect. For me, our love is like a fairy tale. Having Gray in my life is perfect. I have nothing to wish for because I already have him. What more if we already have a child? Falling in love with Gray was probably the best thing that ever happened to me..._

It's already late at night and yet Gray hasn't returned home. Erza couldn't sleep yet because of waiting for her husband. She's starting to feel worried for him because he hasn't call her. Until...

Erza heard the telephone ringing and assumed that maybe it was her husband who's calling. She quickly went for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Erza...it's me Ultear..."_

"Hey, what's wrong? A-are you crying? Do you know where Gray is?"

_"Erza...Gray is dead..."_

"What?! What the hell are you talking about? Ultear this isn't a good joke!"

_"He got into a car crash, a road pile up near where he's working, but he didn't made it. He was dead on arrival when they drove him in the hospital..."_

Erza's body started to felt weak. She dropped the phone on the floor snd her legs started to collapse, causing her to sit on the floor.

._..and I never thought that falling in love with him will be the most painful thing that ever happened to me._


	3. Chapter Two

**Erza**

"Aunt Erza, wake up!" I can hear Meredy's voice while she keeps shaking my body to wake me up. I'm already awake, like 2 hours ago. It's just that I don't have the urge to go downstairs and eat breakfast with them. Plus...I just can't believe that it's been one and a half year since I lost Gray. Today is his 26th birthday, and this is our first time to celebrate his birthday without him.

I don't know if I still can...if I still can wake up in the next more infinite number of days without him. We still have more birthdays, christmases, new years, valentines and wedding anniversaries to come. I don't know if I can survive celebrating those occasions every year without him. I just celebrated our second wedding anniversary without him, and it hurts so much. Can I still celebrate our next wedding anniversary without him?

"Hey, Aunt Erza, rise and shine." Meredy kept shaking my body. "I'm coming down." I said, then she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

Seriously, I really feel lazy to stand my legs to go to the shower and get dressed. That's what I feel every single day since Gray died. Before I'm always looking forward to a new day of my life, excited for a new thing that might happen in my life. But now, I don't think so. As more days passes by, the more pain is just being added in my chest, knowing that I'll have to live on my own without him.

Even if I feel lazy to do so, I forced myself to get up from my bed and walk towards to the shower. I removed my pajamas and underwear and stepped inside the shower.

After showering and getting dressed, I finally went downstairs. I wore a plain white dress because we're going to the cemetery to visit Gray's grave. Ul, Meredy, Ultear, Lyon, Natsu, Lucy and Juvia are in the living room, probably waiting for me.

"Erza, you're late for breakfast." Ul approached me as I walk down the staircase. "It's okay, I'm not hungry." I said and stopped at the end of the staircase.

"Not hungry? You haven't eat dinner last night." Meredy said, who's playing with her dolls on the couch. "She's right, you haven't touch your dinner last night, Erza." Ultear agreed to her daughter. I didn't respond to what them. I'm really hungy. But do you know that feeling that you're hungry, but you don't have any appetite to eat? All I want is to be alone. All I want is space.

"Just grab a toast before we leave." Ul told me. I just replied to her with a nod.

**Jellal**

I don't know what time is it already but I'm probably late for school. I can tell that it's probably 7 or 8 am because of the sunlight that passes by from the window in my bedroom, which means I'm already late for school. I really don't feel like going to school today.

I'm not the type of person who takes everything around me seriously. Like focusing on my studies or simply get a job. Though I'm already twenty six by now and too old enough to be in Freshman college, I still want to finish my studies after I stopped going to school when I was eighteen. I want to fix my life. I want to continue achieving my dreams. But how can I do that if the only person that gives me the reason to fix my life is already gone?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my cellphone on the bedside table beeping. I lazily grabbed my phone from the bedside table to check who sent a message.

**From: Ultear**

**do the research in the library. cant go to school today, gotta visit my brother**

I just released a deep breath after I realized I can't have some hang-ups again. That I have to go to school and stop gawking at the ceiling while I lay in my bed whole day.

"Daddy..." I heard a voice from my back.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"You're late for school, again." She said, wrapping her arms around my waist, embracing me.

"I know. I'm still sleepy." I faked a laugh to hide my true feelings and emotions from her. I don't want her to see me sorrowful again.

"I don't want you to fail in school. I want you to achieve your dream just like what you said to me. You wanna be a successful man like grandpa, right? And you wanna be a painter too, right?" She told me, as if she's trying to make me realize something again. That's what I love about you Wendy.

I don't know what to say to her. All I can do is to take a deep breath, close my eyes and think of what she said.

"Come on, Daddy. You have to go to school. I'll be fine in here. You don't have to call Aunt Milliana or Aunt Kagura to take care of me." She giggled. "If you don't go to school and do the research, Aunt Ultear will kill you." She added.

"Fine, fine. I'll go to school." I laughed softly. "Will you be okay?" I asked her.

"Daddy...you won't leave me alone in here." She sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm always here beside you, everywhere and wherever you go. In here..." She said sweetly and pointed at my chest, which means she's talking about my heart. "I will never leave you, daddy. I love you..." She said and gave me a soft kiss in my cheek.

"I love you, too..." A tear fell from my eye after saying those words to her. My hand slowly crawled up to my shoulder to touch her face, but I haven't touched anything but my own shoulder.

I rose up from lying in my bed. My eyes wandered around my bedroom. Then, I found myself once again talking to no one, imagining that I can still talk to my daughter. In other words, Wendy talking and lecturing me earlier is just a figment of my imagination.

**Erza**

Here we are, standing in front of Gray's grave. Ul handed me a bouquet of flowers, so I'll be the one who'll place them in his grave. This is the first time I stepped in front of his grave. Well, the truth is that I didn't come with them during the day they buried Gray. I just spent my whole day that time, locking myself inside our bedroom. I didn't even visited his grave during his death anniversary, still couldn't accept the fact that he's already gone. It's been one and a half year, and until now I still couldn't accept it. I don't want to see his grave because I keep believing and telling myself that all of this was just a horrible nightmare.

I want to wake up in our bed, wherein the first thing that I'll see is Gray. He'll kiss me good morning, bring me breakfast in bed and cuddle with me. We'll take a bath together in the morning before he goes to work. Before he leaves, I'll kiss him goodbye and remind him to drive safely and bring me some strawberry cake.

I want to go back to my old routine everyday, when I was able to be with him. Please...somebody wake me up from this horrible nightmare.

I took a deep breath before placing the flowers in his grave.

**In loving memory of**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**May you rest in peace**

I failed to stop those tears from falling down my cheeks as I read those engraved words on the tombstone. I knelt on the grassy ground as I place those flowers in front of his tomb. I slowly moved my hand towards to the tomb and touched it.

"Hey, hon..." I sighed. "...happy birthday. I'm sorry if I didn't visit you during our wedding anniversary...and your death anniversary...I-i just couldn't...I want to celebrate our wedding anniversary in our house and in those places where we used to build good memories..." I continued, forcing a smile and with my voice crocked. "...Gray...I'm already twenty five and I told you that's the time we're gonna start making a baby, right? It's just disappointing that we weren't able to make one before you left..." Tears started streaming down from my face. I wonder when will my tears stop falling from my eyes. Sooner or later my body will probably ran out of water because of me crying everyday.

"Erza..." I can feel Lucy's hand on my back. "You left me all alone...and you don't know how much it hurts!" I started crying out loud. I really don't care if I cry out loud in front of them. All I want is to release the pain inside me, to shout what I wanted to say. I can feel Lucy massaging my back, probably to calm me down. "...but Gray...I'm still hoping that one day you'll come back home...I don't want to believe all of this. I believe this all just a nightmare. That's why Gray...please...you need to wake me up from this nightmare because I don't know how long I can bear the pain..."

**Jellal**

Here I am, walking through the corridors of the campus, heading to my second class. Well, it's already nine thirty and my second class for this day is about to start in just a few more minutes.

"Hey, Fernandes!" A heard a man's voice calling me. I glanced at the left to see who spoke. "Mr. Lahar wants to see you in his office, he says." It's Zancrow with his gang. "As soon as possible, he needs to talk to you, he says." He added.

Right now, I'm sitting in front of Mr. Lahar's desk inside his office, waiting for him to return. Why did I do this time? Is it because of me skipping classes, often late for school and absent several times? Mr. Lahar is responsible for disciplining students here in Crime Sorciere Academy.

Crime Sorciere Academy is a school for people who are going in the wrong path. Crime Sorciere Academy is almost like a support group. Like for depressed people, suicidal people, rebellious teenagers, people who wanted to change and more. They have the best people who can help out those people, including me. It's really cool that someone thought of building a school like Crime Sorciere. Those teachers and counselors are all psychology graduate, which is really good because they'll be able to help out those people, including me.

I heard the door opened and saw Mr. Lahar entered the office. "Good morning, Mr. Lahar." I stood up and greeted him politely. "Mr. Fernandes..." He sighed as he looks at me seriously. "Sit down, we need to talk." He said and sat at the swivel chair in his desk. I sat at the chair in front of his desk where I just sat earlier.

A silence occurred between the two of us, his fingers tapping on the desk is the only sound that can be heard. "Do you have any idea or hint about what I'm gonna tell you?" He asked with his fingers tapping on the wooden desk. "My class attendance?" I asked. "Yes, that's one. But actually I want to talk to you about a lot of things." He said. "Like what, Sir?" I asked.

He chuckled as he removed his hand on top of his desk and crossed his legs. "Like, why do you often skip classes? Be absent for like three times a week. You often go to school late, like now, you're late. You barely participate in class. You always submit your projects late or sometimes you don't even submit your projects." He enumerated.

I didn't respond from what be said. I just looked down at the desk, avoiding an eye contact with him. "As a result, you're grades are very low." He sighed disappointingly. "Am I gonna fail this semester?" I asked worryingly. "Hmm, you're not gonna fail, but...I'm so disappointed. Knowing you are a very intelligent person. I was really shocked when I checked out your grades yesterday." He said. I remained silent cause I have nothing to say or reason out, he's right.

"Gerard...I know what you're going through..." He sighed. "...I understand whatever you feel right now, but it isn't a justification for you to be like this. The reason why you are here in Crime Sorciere is to help yourself to move forward. We're here to help you to move forward in the future. But how can we help you if you keep insisting doing these things to yourself? You know, Gerard, you can talk to one of us if you really needed someone. Some people asks you if you're okay, you will always say you are okay, but you aren't really okay. Gerard, the point is...you can't just keep pretending to be okay all the time and hide the pain inside you. There's no harm if you'll talk to someone and release all the pain inside you..." He lectured me.

"I-is that all, sir? Can you dismiss me right now because my second class is about to start in a few minutes?" I asked politely.

"One more thing..." He grabbed something under his desk. He placed a painting on top of the desk. It's my painting and there's a red ribbon on the upper right corner that says "1st". "On the other hand, I'm proud of you, Gerard. Congratulations...you won. First place." He smiled at me as he grabbed my hand lightly for a handshake. "T-thank you, sir." I said.

"Out of thirty students from different schools in Fiore who participated in the art competition, you got the first place. Crime Sorciere Academy is proud to have a student artist like you. The judges liked your work." He praised me. I looked at my painting. I painted a girl with a long scarlet hair, dressed as a knight and has an angel's wings. The girl lights up the area as she stands in the midst of the darkness while helping a helpless boy.

"What made us wonder is that why is the angel dressed as a knight?" Mr. Lahar said. "Anyways, congratulations once again. You're dismissed. You may proceed to your class."

"Thank you, sir." I said politely as I stood up with a small smile. I took my painting and walked put of the office.

While walking on my way to my second class, I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket.

**To: Simon, Milliana, Sho, Wally, Ultear (5)**

**You guys free tonight? let's go to bottom's up. My treat :)**

After a few minutes, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

**From: Simon**

**sure. what's gotten into you? why are you planning to treat us?**

**From: Ultear **

**maybe next time. mom needs me right now :( why are you planning to treat us anyway?**

**From: Milliana**

**what time? :))**

**From: Sho**

**Sure! **

**From: Wally**

**what time? what's with you?**

**To: Simon, Milliana, Sho, Wally**

**I won in the art competition :)) maybe 7 pm. let's pay Kagura a visit there **

**To: Ultear **

**first place :D my condolences btw. maybe next time**

I slid my phone inside my bag before I enter the classroom.

**Ultear**

"Erza!" I called her as I knocked on the door of her bedroom. "Erza, go down for dinner already." I knocked on her door for the third time.

It's already eight-thirty, we're almost done eating dinner and yet she hasn't come out of her bedroom.

No response from her, until I got impatient and barged inside her bedroom. But she wasn't there. I checked the bathroom in her bedroom, but she isn't. I quickly went out from her bedroom and head towards to the bathroom in the hallways to check if she's there. I also went to the balcony, but no sign of Erza can be seen.

I ran downstairs back to the dining room. "Where's Erza?" I asked. They all looked at me wonderingly. "Aren't you suppose to call her upstairs?" Lyon scoffed at me. "Well, she's not there. I checked the balcony and the bathroom, she's not upstairs." I retorted.

"We haven't seen her down here since we ate lunch." Lucy said. "Then, where is she?" I wondered. "Oh, Aunt Erza went out right before we eat dinner." Meredy said. We all looked at her wonderingly. "But we haven't seen her come out from her bedroom." Juvia says.

"Oh, because all of you are already sitting in here eating dinner, unlike me earlier I'm still outside and I spotted her on the gate. She went out, but I have no idea where she's going." Meredy explained. Ugh! Meredy you-!

"Then, why didn't you tell us?!" I suddenly raised my voice. "Sorry, Mom..." She looked away from me. "I'm also thinking about Uncle Gray. Just like Aunt Erza...I miss him too." She said.

She's right, all of us are mourning Gray during his birthday today. We can't avoid reminiscing our moments with him. This whole day everything is about Gray.

For the past one and half year since he died, Mom was depressed just like Erza. It's a good thing mom got recovered from her depression just last month. But Erza is still depressed until now. Lyon also got depressed, but just for a few months after he died. It's a good thing he managed to help himself get over it. Me...well, I didn't have to go through depression just like Mom and Erza, but I really felt bad and sad about it. It kind of traumatized me too, the way I saw how Erza and mom was sorrowful at the hospital and during his funeral. During Gray's funeral, it's the first time I saw Natsu cry out loud. Seeing everyone crying including my own daughter because of Gray's death kind of traumatized me. It's like I can't bear seeing anymore sorrowful anymore. Erza is right. I hope this is just all a horrible nightmare.

**Erza**

If you're wondering where I am, I'm here at Bottom's up, a known resto bar in the city of Magnolia.

"Give me your most alcoholic drink here." I told the bartender, the bartender left, probably gonna prepare my drink.

I forgot to tell them I'm planning to go out and divert my mind from Gray. This whole day, no! Not just this day, but ever since Gray died, almost everyday is about him. I can't take him off my mind, so that's why I thought of drinking. Maybe I could get him off my mind, just for a moment. I don't know how long I can bear with this pain.

"Here's your drink." The bartender placed the glass of alcohol in front of me.

I took a sip from my drink. My face suddenly wrinkled as the bitterness triggered my taste buds. But I didn't mind, this drink will take the pain for a moment.

I don't drink actually, but right now I feel like drinking every kinds of alcohol just to divert myself from the pain.

While I kept taking a sip from my alcoholic drink, I just listened to the two girls having a duet on the stage.

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

The song is relaxing, though ever since Gray died, I don't want to hear any kind of love songs because it just reminds me of our love story.

**Jellal**

"That's my sister!" Simon cheered on his Kagura who just finished singing on the stage. "Kagura is really a good singer." Milliana praised Kagura. Kagura seemed to love her job in this bar as a singer. Kagura and the white-haired girl with her received a round of applause from the audience, from us.

These are my friends since childhood, Simon, Wally, Sho, Milliana and Kagura. And I'm thankful to have friends like them. They're always here beside me during happiness and hardships. Talk about having true friends.

Kagura stepped down from the stage and walked towards to our table just in front of the stage. "What's up, guy?" She approached us, grabbing the vacant chair beside Milliana and sat. "Hey, Jellal, why did you asked us out all of the sudden?" She asked, glancing at me. "First place, art competition." I answered. "Wow, congratulations." She gasped surprisingly. "Thanks." I replied with a small smile forming in my lips.

"I guess you should thank your so-called 'knight in shining armor'." Simon teased me.

"That girl brings luck and inspiration to you." Sho added.

"Guys, come on, don't tease him." Milliana giggled. "I'm sure one day he'll be able to prove us that his 'knight in shining armor' do exist. You never know."

"Whatever, you all just envy me because I have one." I rolled my eyes at them, looking away from them.

"Because you're suppose to be the knight in shining armor, not the redhead girl that grandpa Rob is talking about. I know grandpa Rob is kind of a psychic, but not all people like him can be correct in predicting all the time." Wally says.

"Jellal...maybe, she's just a figment of your imagination that time. How can you expect us to easily believe that there's a redhead girl dressed as a knight suddenly appeared and helped you in the darkness that time? Then, after you built memories with her she just suddenly disappeared without a trace or whatsoever. You can't even tell us what her real name is. Oh, she has a name...you named her 'Scarlet' or 'Knightwalker', right?" Kagura chuckled, patting my back.

"Maybe, she is..." I sighed. "I always keep seeing things, you know. In my dreams, reflection and when I'm alone. Earlier I just spoke to Wendy, she told me she's always with me..." The moment I said 'Wendy', they all remained silent. "And last night, I think I just saw Siegrain in the mirror. He really looks like me you know..." I added.

"It's okay, Jellal. We understand." Kagura spoke, breaking the silence. "But it's a good thing you're not locking yourself inside your bedroom all the time. And I'm glad that you're not pushing us away anymore." She added.

"We missed you, Jellal." Milliana says. "Just remember that whatever happens we're always here for you. Now cheer up."

"Thanks, guys." I smiled a little. One of the main reasons why I'm thankful to have friends like them. Despite the pain inside me, they're able to make me smile a little.

I too a deep sigh, looking away from them. I roamed my eyes around the place, studying it, looking at whatever every people is doing. Then, all of the sudden a girl with a long beautiful scarlet hair in the bar not so far away from where we are sitting captured my attention. Actually, our table is just a few meters away from her.

My attention to the girl was broke when someone in the stage spoke. "Kagura and I will take a break for a few minutes, so I would like Kagura to call someone from the audience to sing here in front. It's just for fun." The white-haired girl said, in a sweet voice which made some guys squeal at her like fanboys.

"Mira, we love you!" A guy from the back squealed.

"Kagura, you call someone from the audience." She glanced at Kagura who's sitting with us. "Oh, right." Kagura stood up. She looked at all the audience, choosing someone who'll replace them in the stage for a moment. I looked back at the redhead girl. There's something wrong with her. I can see her sobbing while she keeps drinking alcohol. I wonder why a beautiful girl like her crying?

"I choose Jellal!" My eyes widened after hearing what Kagura said. I glanced at her and saw her smirking at me. "What?!" I gasped.

"Go, Jellal!" Sho cheered me. "Oh, come on, you're a good singer." Kagura pulled me up from my chair and dragged me up to the stage.

Kagura made me stand in the stage, in front of the microphone. "Kagura, this is embarrassing." I muttered. "Oh, come on, you can do it." Kagura giggled and patted my back softly, as if she's giving me a 'good luck'. Great, what if I screw up in front of many people and...in front of that redhead girl?

I keep looking at the girl, then I noticed she glanced at me. She's looking at me. Another redhead girl...

**Erza**

"Another shot, please!" I told the bartender. I don't care how much is the content of alcohol in this drink, it's an advantage for me. I want to forget the pain for a moment.

"Cana, you're here!" I saw the white-haired girl from the stage earlier heading to the bar. "Mira, you're really a good singer." I heard a girl's voice from my back.

I just looked back at the stage, to watch who'll be singing this time. So, a guy will sing this time? I hope he won't sing a love song because if I hear another love song, I'll cry out loud.

Wait, a minute...The alcohol is not yet taking effect on me, so that guy staring at me suddenly bothered me. The bar is on the left side of the whole place, instead of him looking at the audience, why is he looking here in the bar and I'm pretty sure he's looking at me.

"Erza Titania?" I heard a voice from my back. I turned around to see who just mentioned my name. It was the white-haired girl in the stage earlier.

"You know me?" I asked her. "Umm, Mirajane Strauss. We're classmates way back in high school." She says. Mirajane, oh I remember her! One of the popular girls who doesn't like Gray before, how can I forget. But, honestly, she looks so different right now, unlike before. Before, she used to dressed like a punk, but now she looks so descent.

"Oh, Mira..."

"And me, Cana? The fortune-teller and the heavy-drinker of our class?" She said, laughing softly. Oh, Cana...I remember her. She used to tell me that Gray and I are not ending up together, based on her cards. She was never wrong in fortune-telling, but Gray and I tried to prove her wrong. Well, I guess she was right.

"Hey, girls..." I forced a smile. "How are you?" I asked.

"We're good. H-how about you?" Cana says.

"W-we heard what happened to...Gray. I-i'm sorry for your loss. My condolences, by the way." Mira said, bowing her head down.

Gray, again! Gray, when are you gonna get off my mind?! Everything is about you. It just adds more pain inside me every time I'll remember that you left me!

I just nodded as I response. "I know you don't want to talk about it. We better go. But, Erza...I hope you can move forward after what happened." She said and headed back to the stage, followed by Cana.

Move forward? How can I live my life without him? He's my husband, he's half of my life! Without him, it's like living without two arms and legs. How can I achieve our dreams without him? There's no one here beside me to love me, take care of me, support me, until I grow old.

I looked back at the blue-haired guy in the stage the moment I heard him singing.

_**I recall when you said that you would never leave me  
You told me more, so much more like when the time you whispered in my ear  
There was heaven in my heart  
I remember when you said that you'd be here forever**_

I suddenly remembered Gray...

_"Gray, how long do you think our relationship will last?" _

_"Hmm, five, ten, fifteen, twenty, forever and ever!" _

_"Till death do us apart, Erza..."_

**_Then you left without even saying that you're leaving_****  
****_I was hurt and it really won't be easy to forget yesterday_****  
****_And I pray that you would stay_****  
****_But then you're gone and, oh, so far away_**

_"Where's Gray?" I asked them, but all they gave me was a sorrowful look. Ultear stood up from the bench. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She embraced me, hugging me so tight and I can hear her sobs. "He's gone, Erza..." She sobbed._

_"No, the doctors are suppose to revive him. Ultear, please tell me he's just in the emergency room." I faked a laugh. I pushed Ultear away and approached Lyon who's standing beside Ul. "Lyon, please tell me Gray is still alive!" I cried. "He's gone, Erza. Dead on arrival..." Lyon sobbed._

_"No..." My whole body kept trembling. "No!" I screamed. _

Tears started streaming down from my face. I wiped them away with my handkerchief, but another batch of tears came out from my eyes. The bartender placed another shot of alcohol in front of me. I quickly grabbed the glass and took a sip. Please, take this pain away...

_**I was afraid this time would come**_

_**I wasn't prepared to face this kind of hurtin' from within  
I have learned to live my life beside you**_

Maybe I'll just dream of you tonight  
And if into my dream you'll come and touch me once again  
I'll just keep on dreaming till my heartaches end

**Jellal**

Here I am, stuck in the stage, singing a love song requested by one of the audience. But, while singing, instead of looking at the audience, I couldn't take my eyes off that scarlet haired girl. She's watching me, so I'll do anything not to screw up in front of her.

"Go, Jellal!" I heard Kagura cheering on me.

**_And then you left without even saying that you're leaving  
I was hurt and it really won't be easy to forget yesterday  
And I pray that you would stay  
But then you're gone and, oh, so far away_**

She looked away from me. I can see her forcing herself to finish her alcoholic drink. And I can see how she keeps crying in front of the bartender.

**_I was afraid this time would come  
I wasn't prepared to face this kind of hurtin' from within  
I have learned to live my life beside you_**

Maybe I'll just dream of you tonight  
And if into my dream you'll come and touch me once again  
I'll just keep on dreaming till my heartaches end

I really couldn't take my eyes off her, as if there's something about her that I couldn't explain.

**_Woh oh yeah_**

I was afraid this time would come  
I wasn't prepared to face this kind of hurtin' from within  
I have learned to live my life beside you

Maybe I'll just dream of you tonight  
And if into my dream you'll come and touch me once again  
I'll just keep on dreaming till my heartaches end

**_Keep on dreaming till my heartaches end..._**

The song finally ended. "Thank you." I said through the microphone and stepped down from the stage. A round of applause can be heard throughout the place after I sang. It's been a long time since I sang in front of many people. That night...the night I sang with a girl I barely knew. I walked back to our table and covered my face with my palm.

"Thanks a lot, Kagura." I groaned in annoyance. "What's the matter? You did great." She giggled while patting my back. I suddenly remembered the crying scarlet-haired girl earlier. The moment I put my hand down on the table, I spotted the crying scarlet-haired girl earlier. Her face buried on her arms and you can see how she keeps sobbing.

What is this? It's like something is forcing my feet to walk and go after her. I don't want to bother the girl, but something is really telling me to comfort her. A_ beautiful girl like her shouldn't be crying..._

"Umm, I'll be right back. I'll just order a drink there." I stood up from my chair before going to the bar.

"Me too, I'll be right back. Break is over." Kagura stood up from her chair and headed back to the stage with the white-haired girl she's with earlier. Me, I slowly walked towards to the bar with my eyes nailed on the scarlet-haired girl. I...couldn't take my eyes off her. As I reached the bar, I climbed up and sat on the high stool beside her. "One shot of tequila, please." I told the bartender while I keep peeking at the girl beside me. As the bartender left to prepare my drink, I glanced at the crying girl beside me, but I immediately glanced away from her when she raised her head up. "Another shot of this drink, please..." She told the bartender, sounded as if she's begging for more alcohol. Her face is almost red as a tomato, she's having hiccups and she's kind of out of her mind already because of the alcohol.

Though I can only see the sideview of her face, I can say she's got a pretty face, but she could have been perfectly beautiful if she isn't crying. Her hair is a little bit messy, her eyeliner is messed up in her eyes because of crying and her eyes are puffy.

All I need is a courage to approach her.

I took a deep breath before saying a word to her. I patted her shoulders to get her attention. She glanced at me. "What?" She asked, glaring at me. "Are you okay, miss?" I asked in a polite way. "Do I look okay?" She scoffed at me. "It's been one and a half year since the most important man in my life left me, does that make me look okay?" She said sarcastically and glanced away from me. I can't blame her she's already drunk, and probably depressed.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, scratching my head, not knowing how will I comfort her. "Whatever your going through, you can open it up to me right now, just to release the pain in your chest."

"You expect me to open up my problem to a stranger, like you?" She chuckled. "Well, I don't want to tell you my story, but I wanna ask you something."

Ask me something?

**Erza**

I don't know who's this blue-haired guy talking to me right now, I can't see his face clearly because I'm drunk and feeling woozy already.

"Have you lost someone important in your life?" I asked him. My eyesight are starting to become clear, so I was able to see how his eyes widened, his facial expression and reaction when I asked him. He looked shocked, as if my question hit him deep inside.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

He exhaled deeply before answering. "Well...yes." He answered.

"How did you feel after losing that person?" I asked him for the second time.

It took him a few seconds before he says something. "Well, of course I was sad at first, but then I managed to...move forward."

How can he easily move forward after losing the most important person in his life? I want to move forward, but I can't...

The bartender placed our drinks in front of us. I quickly grabbed the glass and took a sip from my drink. It doesn't matter to me right now how bitter this drink is, all I want is to take the pain away...

"How can you move forward without the most important person in your life?!" I asked sarcastically. "Is that person really important to you? Because I believe that if you easily get over from losing someone in your life, that person doesn't really mean to you. Because you don't have to go through the kind of pain I'm feeling right now."

Silence hulled between us. Instead of talking to him, I forced myself to drink the alcohol straightly despite its bitterness. But drinking it straightly made me cough loud.

**Jellal**

This girl's mouth is harsh. But I just don't want to judge her for speaking like that to me, she's drunk and she's probably in so much pain.

I was surprised when she grabbed her drink and forced all the alcohol substance down to her throat straightly. She must be heavy-drinker. She ket out a loud cough after drinking. I massaged her back as she keeps coughing.

"Why do you even bothered to ask me whether if I'm okay? Do you want to comfort me? I appreciate if ever you're concern, but no matter how great you are in comforting people, the only thing that can stop this pain is that if Gray comes back to me..." She sobbed.

Gray? That name sounds familiar.

My eyes widened, surprised she just fell into my arms and kept crying. Her head leaning on my chest as she keeps sobbing. I slowly snaked my arm around her and massaged her back while she keeps sobbing. I stroked her long scarlet hair with my fingers. Her hair is tangled at the end as if she doesn't have enough time to fix her hair.

"Stop crying...please." I whispered in her ear.

**3rd Person**

"What's taking him so long?" Simon asked, wondering why Jellal hasn't returned for so long. They all glanced at the bar, and voila! They were all surprised to see Jellal hugging a redhead girl.

"Not another redhead girl, Jellal." Milliana sighed.

"I think he wants a new girlfriend again." Sho added.

**Jellal**

This girl won't stop crying. My shirt is almost wet because of her tears. But I like this girl...she doesn't care if she cries in front of someone, unlike me...

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying..." I told her.

**Erza**

_"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying..." _He told me. I gasped and pulled away from him. I couldn't see his face clearly this time, but I know exactly who's this guy comforting me right now...

Gray...

Those are the words he told me when he comforted me when I was crying after I found out my parents are divorcing. During our Prom...the night we confessed our love for each other and the night we first kissed.

"Gray?" I gasped, with my tears falling down to my cheeks from my eyes. I cupped his cheek with my hands. I couldn't see his face because my eyesight is totally blurred, but I'm sure it's Gray. "Gray...I knew you'd come back." I smiled at him. I missed him so much.

I pulled him closer to me and pressed my lips on his lips. I kissed him passionately just like the way we kiss each other before, biting his lip and aiming for his tongue.

**Jellal**

Holy sh-!

She's kissing me and she thinks I'm Gray! Where did I just get myself involved?

But who cares? She's a good kisser. Damn...

This is the first time someone kissed me in this way. Damn, it's so passionate...full of love.

Wait, snap out of it, Jellal! You barely knew this girl! You don't even know what her name is!

I pushed her away. She looked at me wonderingly, surprised. I looked at our table and I was surprised to see them watching us.

"I have to go." I quickly jumped down from the high stool, heading back to our table, but I felt her arms snaking around my torso.

"Please, don't leave me..." She sobbed. "I don't know if I can still last one more year in this world without you."

Who's this Gray and why does he mean so much to this girl? Her boyfriend? Did he dumped her or is he dead?

But on the other hand, I know exactly what kind of pain she is feeling. I don't want to leave her in here all alone, especially she's drunk and crying. But as the same time, I don't want her to think that this Gray came back to her. It'll hurt her more.

"I'm not Gray. I have to go, I'm sorry." I told her and removed her arms around me. It's a good thing that no one is looking at us, except for My friends earlier. The whole place is a little bit noisy because of the band, people cheering on Kagura and her bandmates. I quickly walked away from her and headed back to our table.

"Why did you leave her? It seems like she likes you, Jellal." Simon teased me, trying to muffle his laugh. I looked back at Scarlet. Yeah, I'm gonna call her Scarlet, so I won't forget the girl who first kissed me in that way. "Well...I just want to comfort her, but then she thought I was someone else." I shrugged.

I saw Scarlet leaving the bar and probably walking towards to the exit. Obviously, she's woozy and she can't even walk straightly.

"Jellal...I think you shouldn't leave her alone." Sho said, watching Scarlet walking away.

I do want to follow her. But I don't want her to think that I'm Gray.

"Hey, guys, my shift is over. So, are we going home already?" Kagura who just got back at our table, asked. "Yeah, let's go. you guys still have work tomorrow, right?" I said, looking at them. "Come on, let's go. So, you could follow that girl." Milliana teased me. "Right!" I groaned and stood up from my chair.

**Erza**

I don't know where my feet are taking me right now. Earlier I was talking to a stranger and then afterwards he started to sound like Gray. Those words...it was Gray. It was Gray who always comforts me in that way, by making me realize that a beautiful girl like me shouldn't be crying. I'm sure, it's Gray! I have to find him.

I walked out of the resto bar. I don't think drinking out myself is really a good idea. I couldn't even walk straightly and my eyesight is so blurry. Everything around me is whirling.

"Gray, where are you?" I muttered.

I just kept walking, not knowing where my feet are taking me, without realizing I'm already walking in the part of Magnolia where there aren't many people.

"Hey, miss, you alone?" I heard a man's voice beside me. I glanced at who spoke. Though I can't see anything clearly, I can say that there's white van beside me and the man who just spoke to me is looking through the open windows of the vehicle. But I glanced away from him, ignoring him and continued to walk.

As I keep walking, I noticed the van is slowly following me. "Come with us and have some fun!" I heard him chuckle evilly. Though I'm drunk and out of my mind, I felt nervous. I started running away though I can't even manage to stand straight.

"Ahh! Help me!" I screamed as two men carried me. I struggled from them, but they were too strong and I don't have enough strength to fight back. The alcohol has affected me too much. "Please, don't! Let me go!" I pleaded. But they successfully took me inside their van. The man inside the van pinned me on the door. "What's a hot lady like you doing out there so alone?" He grinned at me evilly.

He started ripping off the strap of my dress, until my bra got exposed. "No, please! I'm married! I have a husband, please!" I cried. The next thing I knew is that everything went black when the other man punched my stomach so hard.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking them several times, until they get used to the light around the room. My head and body hurts. What happened last night? The last thing I can remember is there's a blue-haired guy who came to comfort me and I saw Gray! Gray! Where is he? Is he already beside me?

I found myself hugging a half-naked guy beside me, I probably fell asleep on his chest. Gray, is that you? I can feel him stroking my hair with his fingers.

I slowly looked up to look at Gray's face. I miss him so much.

But wait...something's wrong...

Since when Gray had a red tattoo on his face and dyed his hair blue?

Then, I realized...I'm not with Gray! This was someone else!

I was awaken by my thoughts about Gray, that's when I realized I'm not in our old bedroom, I'm not in my bedroom at Ul's house. I have no idea where I was! I quickly pulled myself upwards to sit on the bed. I realized only the white blanket is covering my body. I quickly lifted the blanket to check my body, then I found myself in my panties only.

My heart started beating faster. Please...whatever I'm thinking that happened to me, please don't let it be true.

I slowly turned around to look at the man I just slept with.

As I successfully turned around, my eyes were unintentionally nailed on his muscular body, on his six-pack abs. He has a perfect body, just like Gray.

Wait, a minute!

I quickly glanced at his face. I'm right, he was someone else! He's the guy who comforted me last night.

He smiled at me. "Good morning, beautiful." He said in a sexy voice.

"Kyaaaaaa!" I screamed out loud at the top of my lungs. I was about to jump out of the bed, but I lost my balance causing me to roll down to the floor, hitting my body on the carpeted floor.

"I-it's not what you think! I can explain!" He stammered, trying to approach me.


	4. Chapter Three

**3rd Person**

"I-it's not what you think! I can explain." Jellal, who's just wearing his jeans, crawled towards to her, trying to approach her.

"What did you do to me?!" The frightened girl grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the bluenette's face. The redhead kept crawling backwards away from him with her hands holding the blanket to cover her naked body, until she realized she can no longer back away from him because she just reached the wall.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Jellal finally jumped off the bed and slowly walked towards to Erza. "Just please...calm down." Jellal slowly approached her. He's only about two meters away from her. He grabbed a bathrobe from the chair and offered it to her. "Here." But despite his kindness towards the redhead, all he received was...

"Kyaa! Maniac! Rapist!" Erza screamed and rolled over the floor to get away from the bluenette.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You do have a bad mouth. I'm the one who saved you from being raped, then I'll be the one who'll be called as the 'rapist'?! Justice, please!" Jellal scoffed at the redhead.

"I-if y-you didn't do something to me...why are we naked?!"

"Actually, you're the one who stripped off my shirt." The bluenette giggled.

"That's not true!"

"Oh, yes it is. You're begging me to do so. You were like 'Gray, please strip and in front of me like what you often do before'." Jellal mimicked her.

The redhead was shocked as she started to recall little by little what happened last night. She remembered that this blue-haired guy in front of her is the one who tried to comfort her.

"Look, Scarlet...nothing happened to us, look I'm still wearing my belt." The bluenette chuckled, pointing at his belt.

"W-where are my clothes?" She asked.

"Y-your clothes..." Jellal faked a laugh. "...are gone."

"What do you mean gone?! So, you stripped off my clothes?! You took advantage of me when I was drunk?!" She stood up from the floor and grabbed the nearest pillow she could reach in the couch and toss it at the bluenette.

"Whoa! Easy, Scarlet!" Jellal quickly dodged the flying pillow. "Don't worry...cause I did it with my eyes closed." The bluenette said in a seductive voice and winked his eye on her.

Erza's expression suddenly changed into sad as she remembered how faithful she is to Gray, though she's already widowed. She knew how Gray hated when other guys see her body, like in wearing a sexy swimsuit. The redhead slowly walked backwards away from him, her legs trembling a little bit. "I have a husband." She said with a croaked voice.

"Hey, I'm just kidding! It was my friend Kagura and Milliana who cleaned you up." Jellal slowly walked towards to the trembling girl, trying to approach her. "Come on, don't be scared. Nothing happened to us." He's just about two meters away from her.

"Y-you're the guy from the bar last night, am I right?" She asked and he answered "Yes" to her.

"H-have you seen my husband? Gray? I-i think I just saw him last night." Erza asked, still believing her husband would come back to her.

"It was me whom you thought that was Gray. You were so drunk last night. Is Gray your husband?"

"Yes."

"Well, apparently, he's not really with you."

"I see." The redhead just nodded, realizing she just had another figment of imagination of her husband.

Jellal went for the table, grabbing a paper and offered it to her. "Those men who tried to rape you completely ripped off your dress and you also vomited on your dress. So, I asked my friend Kagura to buy you one." He said, handing the paper bag to her.

"Well...thank you." Erza forced a smile at him, quickly heading for the bathroom, but she suddenly stopped when she heard the bluenette said "There's a bra inside it. Those men last night also ripped off your bra". The redhead blushed like a tomato, embarrassed. She just nodded and quickly locked herself inside the bathroom. Jellal shook his head with a small smile on his lips and muttered "She's cute".

While Erza is inside the bathroom, changing clothes, Jellal took the chance to put on his shirt back. He grabbed his white long-sleeved shirt from the chair, slipped his arms on the sleeves and buttoned it back, but he left the first three buttons open. Then, he now started putting back his shoes and right after he was done, Erza finally went out of the bathroom, wearing the white and violet-colored dress he gave her. 'She's fast', he thought.

Erza found her sandals beside the doormat and grabbed it. The red head sat on the small couch in the room and started wearing her sandals. Jellal kept staring at her, studying her pretty face, perfectly curved body and her long beautiful scarlet hair. 'Her red hair is so beautiful', he fantasized. He was awakened when the redhead scoffed "What are you looking at?" at him. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" He gasped and quickly glanced away from her. Erza

'Man, this girl is fifty-shades. Is it because she's too depressed when that Gray left her?', he thought. It is true that Erza became a fifty-shades person due to her depression. Like, she's sad and later on, you'll just see her fording herself to laugh or smile or sometimes when she's not in the mood to talk and someone talked to her, she'll just be mad or cold. It wasn't easy for a depressed girl to experience a lot of mood changes.

"W-where do you live? I'll take you home." The bluenette asked, offered. "No, thanks. I can take a cab." Erza replied, trying to be polite, now that she's not really in the mood to talk to a stranger. "Okay..." He muttered.

Erza took her handbag from the table and pulled out her phone to check if ever someone has been trying to call or text her last night.

33 missed calls from Juvia

19 missed calls from Lucy

26 missed calls Lyon

23 missed calls from Natsu

35 missed calls from Ultear

'Holy shit!', she cussed inside her head. "I have to go." Erza quickly went for the door to get out of here as soon as she can. "Wait, I'll take you home." Jellal stopped her by grabbing her arm lightly. "No, thank you and I don't even know you. I don't talk to strangers." Erza said coldly.

"Whoa! You just talked, kissed and slept beside me and now that I'm just kindly offering you a ride home, you'll tell me you 'don't talk to strangers'." Jellal scoffed at her sarcastically. "Well, I was drunk. Thank you for saving me, if ever it is true and I'll just pay this clothes. Like, right now, so I can go already." Erza says and rummaged for her purse inside her handbag. "You don't have to, Scarlet. Consider it as a gift." He smiled at her. "I'm Gerard Fernandes, by the way." He added.

"Well, nice to meet you, Gerard. But still I won't tell you who I am." Erza said and walked out of the room. Jellal quickly grabbed the keys of the hotel room, so he could return it. He chased Erza who's heading for the elevator. "Hey, Scarlet!" He called her, chasing the redhead who's already in front of the elevator. Erza pressed the 'down' button and waited for the elevator door to open. "Why are you so snobby? I just want to...get to know you." Jellal says, laughing softly and trying to sound nice. "Gerard, I told you that I don't trust strangers. Even if you helped me last night, it's not a reason for me to force myself to get to know you in return for helping me." Erza groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, just let me take you home. So, I can ensure you're safe, that no boys will attempt to rape you again."

"Thanks for your concern, but now that I'm no longer drunk, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself already."

_Ting! _The sound of the elevator as it opens. Erza stepped inside the elevator, followed by Jellal and pressed the button for the ground floor. The elevator door finally closed, leaving the two of the inside with an awkward silence between them.

Twelve floors to go before they reach the ground floor. This probably have a high building, she thought. Then, she suddenly remembered that she has to call one of them. They're probably sick-worried for her. She quickly pulled out her phone from her handbag and immediately pressed the first contact number she saw.

_Calling Lucy..._

"Hello?"

_"Erza!" _

"Hey, you're gonna break my eardrum, Lucy."

_"Where are you?! Don't you know we're all worried for you all night!"_

Jellal could hear Lucy's loud voice from the phone.

"Sorry, I'll just explain when I got home. I'm on my way home."

_"Okay, okay, be careful. I'll tell Lyon and Ultear you're fine. Bye." _

Then, Erza pressed the 'end call' button. She puts her phone back in her handbag.

"They must be worried for you." Jellal says, breaking the silence between them, but she didn't even respond. She's still not in a mood. Only seven floors to go...

"Why do you even care?" Erza asked in a cold tone. "Why do you even care for me? Why are you so concerned for me?"

"Because...I don't want to see a beautiful girl like you hurt or crying." Jellal confessed. "From the way I saw how you cried for that Gray. The way I saw the sorrow in your eyes. I just don't like seeing anyone sorrowful. I can help you, you know."

Erza suddenly remembered once again how Gray said those same words to her when he comforted her during their Prom. He was the first guy who said those words at her. And now she was wondering why is this guy beside her acting like Gray.

"No, thank you."

_Ting! _The elevator door finally opened as it reached the ground floor. Erza stepped out of the elevator, followed by Jellal. Gray's memory is going back to Erza's mind again, causing her eyes to become watery. She quickly looked for a washroom, where she can release her tears. When she spotted a washroom while walking at the hallways of the hotel, she immediately headed towards there. But she stopped when she heard Jellal asked "Hey, Scarlet, where you going?".

"Obviously, in the washroom. Are still gonna follow me?" She answered in a sarcastic tone, without giving him a single glance. Jellal scratched his head and sighed "Okay, off you go", then he walked away from Erza.

**Erza**

I watched Gerard walked away from me. This guy is kind, but to be honest he's kind of weird. He's acting as if we're so close to each other. But on the other hand, I feel a little guilt for being so cold, sarcastic and harsh to him despite the kindness he showed to me. I just...don't want to be attached with another man anymore. Just like Gray, everything between us is unexpected. We're just friends at first, until we fell in love with each other, started dating, get married and when the time I was perfectly happy with him, he'll just leave me like that. Without any warnings or hint that I'll lose him. I wasn't prepared. I'm not saying that what happened to Gray and I, will also happen this weird guy with me. I think it's better if I'll avoid myself from being attached with someone.

I pushed the door through the girl's washroom, entering it. I quickly entered a cubicle, slammed the door and sat at the toilet where I bursted into tears.

I know Gray is already gone, but I don't know why I keep forcing myself to believe that everything is just a horrible nightmare. That one day, He'll be the one who'll wake me up from this bad dream. I thought that day was today, but I guess I really have to accept the fact that he's really gone.

I pulled out a tissue from the tissue roll on the wall of the cubicle. I quickly wiped my tears away and blow out those rheum inside my nose. What am I doing here? I'm crying again. I can cry in my bedroom later. Right now, I have to go home because they're all probably sick-worried for me.

I tossed the crumpled tissue on the trash can beside the toilet, walked out of the cubicle and went for the sink to wash my face. My tears won't stop falling from my eyes no matter what I do. My eyes are very puffy, my nose is almost as red as Rudolf the reindeer's nose, I have dark circles under my eyes and I don't have any time to fix myself, like going to the salon like Lucy and I used to do or go shop for new clothes. Make up won't cover it up. I look so lousy right now. Gray's loss is such a big impact on me.

"Miss..." I felt someone tapping my shoulders. I quickly wiped up my wet face and turned around to look. She asked, "Are you alright?", looking at me worriedly. "Yes." I lied, though obviously I'm completely not okay. Well, I can't just say that "No, I'm not okay because I just lost my husband".

"I know you're not. D-did anything happen to you? What did those boys do to you?" She asked in a worried tone. I barely remember what happened last night. And...those boys?! So, that blue-haired guy is not just the one who took me in here? Wait, what if he's just bluffing? What if he's just pretending to be nice and lying that he saved me from being raped? What if he really did something to me?!

"What do you mean? I'm sorry, I - can't remember anything that happened last night. D-do you have any idea who took me in here?" I asked.

"I'm a lobbyist in this hotel. I'm not sure of what I'm thinking, but last night four boys took you in here, while you're unconscious." She answered.

Four boys?! So, there are three more boys with him?! The Erza please don't think of anything pervert.

"And it took the three boys, like...an hour before they leave. And before they went out of the hotel, I heard one of them said 'Let him have fun with her alone' and the other one said 'He got a jackpot'. I don't know, maybe I just do have a dirty mind, but I just got curious of what might happened to you."

That bastard is so dead!

**Jellal**

That girl is totally weird. Maybe, it's the effect of losing that Gray. Who is that Gray in her life anyway? I don't know if that Gray is Ultear's stepbrother or the weird Gray I met from Edolas Academy before. I'm not sure. That guy made a big impact on her. I just don't wanna judge her for being like that, she's kind of fifty-shades or bipolar, maybe? Last night before she completely drunk herself, she's a little bit sarcastic, then she'll just bat some mean words at me and when she got drunk she'll just kiss me and be so gentle, though she thought I was that Gray. She'll sound nice sometimes and the later on she'll just be sarcastic towards me. That must be the effect of being depressed.

After I returned the room keys to the main desk, I slid out my phone from my pocket to answer the call.

"Hell-?" I wasn't done speaking when...

_"Jellal! You didn't tell me the deadline was moved on Tuesday!" _

"Oh, Ultear, sorry I...forgot. I was going to tell ya, but I had something to take care of last night."

Well, actually I forgot to tell her about it because of Scarlet and because I was overthinking again.

_"Get your ass in here! We gotta finish the research and everything else! No hangups for you today, you're doing the research with me right now, until night."_

"Okay, okay, okay! Just calm down, we can do it. It's just a piece of cake."

_"You better make sure we'll get this thing done today. God, why is everything so stressful since yesterday?!"_

"Leave the research and everything else to me. I can do it. What's so stressful? Calm down will you, you'll be uglier if you're hotheaded all the time."

_"Whatever! I still have to study for the finals, finish some other things and my sister-in-law is missing since last night and we're all sick worrying and looking for her."_

"Nah, she's just somewhere else. She'll go home don't worry, she's a big girl already. And if you're so stressed out I'll just help you in studying."

_"Just get in here as soon as possible. Bye."_

I slid my phone back to my pocket. Now, I have to go home and take a quick shower, o I can do that shitty presentation at Ultear's. Maybe, I'll just leave Scarlet alone. I might ruin her day if I keep trying to be nice to her. Just like what Grandpa Rob said, if we're meant to be, fate and destiny will be the one who'll find a way for us to meet again. If ever we won't see each other again, then it's not her. Maybe she's not the Scarlet I see in my dreams. The red-haired beauty that I don't even know if she does really exist.

Here I am, I was about to walk out of the hotel, but my feet stopped from walking when...

"Hey!"

I turned around to look at the familiar voice of a woman. It was Scarlet. Oh my god, she looks so...

She was going to hit me with her handbag, but it's a good thing I managed to avoid it by ducking.

...mad and scary!

What the hell did I do to her?

"How dare you! You took advantage of me while I'm conscious-"

I keep walking backwards to avoid those attacks from her.

"Whoa! Scarlet, easy! I didn't do anything to you!" I ran down from the staircase outside of the hotel. That feeling when you ruined your routine for a day just to help her and make sure she's safe and all I can receive from her is a doubt that I took advantage of her. Does she know what I've been through the whole night with her?!

"So, you're gonna pretend being so nice to cover up what you and your friends did to me!" She tried to hit me with her handbag for the fifth time, but I managed to avoid it by running.

"What are you talking about?!" I ran away from her. God, please save me from this girl.

"Stop bluffing! I know what you and your friends did to me!" Right now she still keeps trying to hit me with her handbag while she kept chasing me around the place, all I can do is pray and run for my life. We're like kids playing tag in an open area.

"My friends!? They risked their life to fight those guys who tried to hurt you and you're gonna accuse them something they really never did to you."

"Stop lying, you bastard!" Oh no, she got me.

"Kyaa! Help me!" I couldn't do anything, but to scream for help when she got me by pulling my hair.

"Come here, you son of a bitch!" She mercilessly pulled my hair. She's so brutal and scary. I never thought there's a scarier girl than Ultear out there.

"O-ow!" I cried in pain. Do you know what it feels? Her strong hands are gonna rip off my whole scalp.

"That's for raping me while I'm unconscious!"

Raping her while unconscious?! Does she know how she almost raped me while she's drunk?!

Her hands got off from my hair when we both tripped on a rock, making us fall on the ground. And do you know how do we look like? Well, I'm laying on the ground and she landed on top of me. You know what's worst? Her large breasts are suffocating me. God, it's a good thing there's no one walking in the sidewalks because it's just six-thirty the n the morning.

"I can't...breath!" I muffled.

"Kyaa!" She squealed in embarrassment as she quickly gets off on top of me. It's her fault why are we in this position. Man, she's a complete psycho.

"W-we're not yet done! I'm gonna tell this to Lyon a-and y-you're dead!" She says, pointing at me with her voice stammering. Then, she quickly ran away and I stood up from the ground. I just spotted her not so far away from me, she called a taxi and quickly stepped inside the vehicle.

She's so...weird, but I don't know why...I like her. Ultear is also scary and brutal, but she's kind of different. Ugh! Snap out of it, Jellal! You can't like a girl who accused you and your friends for raping and who almost ripped off your scalp! Maybe that's why that Gray left her is because of her brutality! She's like a demon from hell that is hiding under an angelic face.

And Lyon? Ultear's adopted brother? Nah, maybe they just have the same name! But wait...if she has a relationship with Gray and she just mentioned Lyon earlier...Could it be, she's Ultear's sister-in-law? The most beautiful red-haired girl that Ultear is talking about?

Scarlet may be beautiful, but I don't think she's the redhead girl in my dreams. She's too scary, brutal and demonic to be the guardian angel and knight in shining armor I see in my dreams.

**3rd Person**

Everyone in the Fullbuster/Milkovich household is still sick-worried for Erza, since last night. They all tried calling everyone they know just to ask if ever one of them has any idea where in the world is Erza. But, they haven't received any news where Erza is. If only Erza didn't call Lucy and Lucy didn't call them, right now they're probably reporting that Erza is missing.

"Erza's fine, Lucy says Erza called her earlier." Juvia says, making all of them sigh in relief, knowing Erza is safe.

"Thank god!" Ultear sighed in relief as she sat on the couch.

"Where is she? Did Lucy tell you where Erza is?" Lyon asked, still curious of Erza.

"No, but Erza told her she's on her way home." Juvia replied, sitting on the couch after feeling relief.

"Uncle Gray's ghost will probably haunt all of us if anything bad happens to her." Meredy blurted.

All of the sudden, they all turned their looks at the door that was opened by someone.

"Erza!" They all jumped out from where they're sitting and ran towards to the redhead, approaching her with a hug. "Where have you been?!" Juvia asked worryingly as she keeps hugging her very tight.

"O-okay, I-i can't breath." Erza gasped for air while she was being sandwiched by her family. "Oh, sorry." They said, letting go of the redhead. "Where on earth have you been? Don't you know we haven't sleep well last night because we're so worried for you?" Lyon scolded.

"I'm sorry. I was so depressed and I don't know what the hell am I doing last night. I won't do it again" Erza apologized, sighing.

"Alright, the important thing is you're home, safe and sound." Ul went for her daughter-in-law and gave her an embrace. Erza can see the worried looks in their faces and voices. On the other hand, she felt happy because despite of losing Gray, there are still people around her who still love and care for her. "Mom, I'm sorry for making you worry." Erza embraced her mother-in-law back.

"You know that I already lost Gray...and I can't afford losing one of my loved ones again."

Erza just nodded and pulled away from Ul with a blank expression on her face. "I'll go upstairs and take a rest. I haven't sleep that well." Erza lazily walked towards to the staircase to go up to her bedroom. "Wait, Erza, where have you been, anyway? What happened to you? Where did you sleep?" Lyon asked, curious for her. Erza suddenly stopped as she remembered what just happened, where she is and whom she's with earlier. Earlier, she just tackled the bluenette because of what the lobbyist girl told her. She thought of the bluenette being so nice to her just to cover up what he really did to her, not knowing the bluenette almost risked its life to save her. Those last words she batted at the bluenette before she leaves is that they're not yet done and she'll tell Lyon about what happened. Now, that Lyon is asking what happened, she's not sure if it is right to tell them directly that someone took advantage of her while unconscious. She knew herself that she wasn't really sure if he did something bad to her. She don't have any strong evidence that will prove whatever she thought of what really happened to her.

"M-maybe, later." She replied, without even looking back. Then, she made her way up to her bedroom.

**Erza**

I lazily jumped in my bed to lay down. That feeling when you really wanted to sleep and rest your mind, but you can't. I never thought would experience this kind of pain in my life. The pain of losing Gray is even more painful than losing my own father when he divorced with my mother. This is the only pain which made me fail shed my tears. I know that one day I'll be able to accept the reality and move forward, but I'm not sure if I can still make it to that day. Sometimes I feel like my brain is already forcing my hand to grab the blade and cut my wrists to end this never-ending pain. It's a good thing I have my family and friends to stop me from doing so, they always say that I have to be strong.

I turned my head to my right to look at the vacant space of the big bed. I can still see Gray laying beside me. God, here goes my tears again.

"Hey, hon..." He smiled at me.

I forced a small smile on him. "Hey..."

He slowly moved his fingers towards to my cheeks and wiped my tears away. "Crying, again? I told you that a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying."

I scoffed "It's your fault...you left me" at him.

"I'm sorry...if only I would be given another lifetime to be with you." He glanced away from me.

"Gray..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much..." I sobbed.

"I know...I love you, too..." He smiled at me. Then, he moved his face closer to mine and tenderly pressed his lips against mine. Though I know this is just a figment of my imagination or let's just say his spirit, his passionate kisses and warm lips never changed at all. I closed my eyes as he kisses me passionately. And when I finally opened my eyes, I see nothing, but the vacant space in our bed.

**3rd Person**

After one and a half hour since Erza got home, Meredy was outside playing in their front yard while waiting for breakfast to be served. The ring of the doorbell stopped her from whatever she's doing. She walked towards to the gate to open and see who is it.

She was surprised to see the man in front of her. "Jellal!"

"Hey, Meredy!" The bluenette gasped in a surprised tone.

"Long time no see." The pink-haired girl gave him a tight embrace, missing him after not seeing him for almost two years.

"Wow, you've grown!"

"I just turned twelve last month." The pinknette says and pulled away from the bluenette.

"I know, sorry if I don't have any gift for you. Twelve? Let me guess...you're still playing dolls."

"Yeah!" Meredy giggled. "Mom says there's nothing wrong with that. She prefers me playing dolls at the age of twelve, instead of hanging out every weekends."

"Oh, speaking of your mom, where is she?" He asked.

"Oh, she's inside. Come in." Meredy invited him inside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erza lazily lays on her bed, not knowing the blue-haired guy she's with earlier is in the same place where she is right now. "Erza, get up. Breakfast will be served in a few minutes." Ultear says as she sat beside Erza.

"I'm not hungry." Erza, who's burying her face on the pillow, mumbled.

"Not hungry?! I don't know where the hell are you are last night, so I don't know if ever you ate dinner or not. Are you trying to commit suicide by starving yourself?!" Ultear scolded as she slammed her hand on the mattress madly.

"Okay...I'll go down. Just give me a few minutes." Erza sighed.

"You know you can't just keep sitting here in your bedroom, gawk at the ceiling and skip meals all the time. It's not gonna help you. If you're not yet in the dining room in fifteen minutes, I'll tel, Lyon to carry you downstairs." Ultear says and then she left the redhead alone inside the bedroom.

**Jellal**

"Good morning." I greeted Ultear's mom who just came out from the kitchen. She greeted me with a 'good morning' too and headed outside of the house.

"It's been a while since the last time you're in here." Meredy, who's sitting beside me in the couch, said.

"I know. I've got a lot of things to do." I shrugged.

"You owe me a gift because you didn't came to visit me during my birthday last month."

"Yeah, I know. What do you want? Doll, bracelets or dress?" I asked.

"Anything." She replied with a soft giggle.

I really love this girl and I missed her so much because I haven't seen her for like almost two years. She's like my daughter too. I miss seeing her play with Wendy. If only Wendy is still here, they're probably talking about girl stuff already and not dolls anymore. They're probably in high school next year. It's just a sad thing Wendy didn't make it to that stage.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud voice coming from the staircase. "Lyon, if Erza doesn't comes down in fifteen minutes, you carry her down to the dining room."

"Oh, hi-" I stood up from the couch as I saw Ultear coming.

"Don't you 'hi' to me! You're gonna finish what you need to do and you're not leaving, unless you finish all of those. Easy, huh?" She scoffed at me.

This is why Ultear reached the age of twenty-eight without having a new boyfriend in replacement of Meredy's father. Too, bipolar...sweet, funny, kind, crazy and then later on she'll be hotheaded. Reminds me of Scarlet. Ugh! Forget about her, Jellal!

"Okay, fine. Calm down, will you?" I told her.

She walked towards to me and handed me a pile of books and papers. "There. Finish them. I'll just help you a little cause you said it was just a piece of cake."

I couldn't do anything, but to take those pile of books and papers from her. "Take these in the library. You know where the library is, right?" She ordered.

"Okay." I shrugged and was about to leave when Meredy...

"Hey, Mom, check this out." Meredy jumped out of the couch and walked towards to me. She pulled me closer to her and studied my neck. "What the hell are you doing?" I wondered. "Jellal, you have lipstick marks on your neck and...hickeys or should I call these...'kiss marks' or 'love bites'? Meredy giggled.

"Let me see." Ultear pulled me lightly closer to her to take a look at those hickeys Meredy is talking about. And...hickeys?! Love bites?! Kiss marks?! Where will I get those?! Wait...unless...kyaa! That Scarlet-haired girl!

"She's right. You have so many. I've never seen so many love bites as many as this before!" She laughed. "Look, you have...one, two, three, four, five, six and...seven. Plus, the two lipstick marks in your neck." She counted those red marks in my neck, chest and shoulder. Why didn't I noticed those when I took a shower earlier?

"Tell me...did you had a one night stand with a prostitute? Cause I believe that only wild girls can leave many kiss marks on a guy." Ultear asked with her arms crossing.

Oh, if only I could tell you that a stranger I just met at the bar last night almost raped me. And at the end of the day, I was the one accused of raping her while unconscious.

"N-no! I-i better take these to the library!" I stammered and quickly ran towards to their library, so I could prevent myself from interrogations from them.

**3rd Person**

Erza finally went downstairs, right after Jellal just went to the library, causing her not to see the bluenette. "Oh, Erza, I thought Lyon will have to force you to come down."

"Hey, have you seen the book Gray gave me during our wedding anniversary? The erotic novel, I left it on the dining table yesterday." Erza asked. "Maybe, I could divert myself from him, if I'll just read a novel."

"Oh, I just placed it on the table in the library." Ultear answered. Erza just nodded as a response from her and made her way through the library.

Meanwhile, inside the library, Jellal just placed those pile of books and papers they'll be needing later. 'Good luck in finishing this later', he thought in his mind. Jellal's face turned to the door that creaked as it was fully opened by someone. He gasped surprisingly and as the same time in fear as he saw a familiar red-haired girl who just entered the library.

The redhead wasn't thinking if the bluenette anymore, but not until the moment she entered the library is that she saw someone that she knew that she shouldn't see anymore.

"You?!" They both gasped surprisingly in unison, with their eyes wide opened as an owl's.

"What are you doing here?" The redhead's aura turned into scary. She slowly walked towards to him, giving him her demonic look. The bluenette walked backwards with his legs trembling as he recalled how the redhead tackled him earlier. "I-uh..."

The redhead slowly pulled out something long from the gap between her breasts. Well it's just a pipe... "You're good as dead right now."

Meanwhile, in the dining room.

"Why don't you ask Jellal to eat with us?" Ul told Ultear who's setting the plates in the dining table.

"What's for breakfast?" Lyon asked.

"Kyaaa! Ultear, help me!" They all heard a scream coming from the library. They all quickly rushed to the library to see what is happening.

Ooooooooooooo

**A/N: find out if ever Jellal is still alive in the next chapter XD thanks for those who posted reviews in this story, also to my other stories. Please take note that some characters in this story are OOC, like Jellal. **


	5. Chapter Four (Part One)

**3rd Person**

"Kyaaa! Ultear, help me!" Jellal's loud scream were heard from the library up to the dining room, which captured everyone's attention. "Jellal?" Ultear gasped. "What happened?" Ul wondered. They all bursted out of the dining room, quickly running to the library.

"Meredy, get out of my way!" Erza glared at the pinknette who's shielding Jellal from her. "A-aunt Erza, please calm down!" Meredy said, trying to calm the redhead, with her legs and voice trembling in fear as she and Jellal keeps walking backwards away from her. "I didn't know you're living with this monster." Jellal says, with his voice trembling in fear while he keeps hiding himself behind Meredy.

"Who's the monster?!" She glared at the bluenette. "Well, I'll show you." She chuckled evilly.

"Run!" Meredy and Jellal screamed and ran around the big wooden table in the center of the room, with Erza chasing the bluenette. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I don't want to die like this!" Jellal, who keeps running away from Erza, panicked. The redhead changed her direction to the left where she meets running Jellal and Meredy. "Oh, no!" Jellal reversed his direction when he almost got caught by the angry redhead. "Why did I involved myself in here?!" Meredy panicked as she quickly ran out of the library and slammed the door, leaving poor Jellal alone with the ferocious redhead.

"Meredy! Don't leave me!" Jellal aimed for the door, but all he can do is to gulp when he noticed that the redhead is just a meter away from him. He attempted to run away for once. "Come here!" But, he failed to run away from the redhead when she grabbed his hair. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jellal tried to struggle from the redhead, but she was too strong.

Erza forced the bluenette to lay on top of the table by pulling its hair. "What are you doing here?!" The redhead pinned him on the wooden table and choked him with the long pipe. "Answer or I'll kill you with this pipe. Are you following me?"

"Where's Jellal?" Ultear who just arrived in the hallway where the library can be found, asked her frightened daughter. "Uncle Gray's ghost is possessing Erza!" Meredy cried. "Huh?!" Ultear, Ul and Lyon gasped in fear with their eyes widening. They all quickly stormed inside the library, where their eyes widened as they saw Erza was about to hit Jellal with a pipe. "Kyaaaaaaa!" Jellal screamed, shutting his eyes for him not to see how the redhead will mercilessly hit him with a pipe.

"Whoa! Erza!" Lyon quickly grabbed Erza by locking his arms around her waist and pulled her away from Jellal. Erza finally dropped her pipe, so she don't have any weapon to hit Jellal, unless if Lyon let's go of her, she might hit Jellal with her strong legs and fists. Jellal quickly jumped off the table and quickly hid himself behind Ultear.

"Jellal, w-what happened?" Ultear asked, worryingly. "T-that monster is gonna kill me!" Jellal freaked out, pointing at the redhead who's being locked by Lyon's arms.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Erza screamed while she keeps struggling from Lyon. Lyon and Erza are already sitting on the floor.

Lyon made the redhead face him and gripped on her shoulders. "Gray, this is your wife! Don't make her a murderer!" Lyon freaked out, shaking Erza's body. "Erza, don't give in! Don't let Gray take over your body and mind! Gray, let go of your wife!"

"Lyon, let me go!" Erza struggled from Lyon who keeps shaking her body.

"Call 911, Mom!" Ultear freaked out. "Gray is haunting us!"

"Lyon! Ultear, stop! What's going on!?" Erza screamed.

"Wait, Erza, what's going on?" Ul approached Erza. "Gray, son, please let go of Erza!"

Then, Erza finally realized that they all thought she was being possessed by the spirit of her deceased husband.

"Mom! Ultear! Lyon! I'm fine!" Erza screamed once again, finally they all stopped freaking out about her being possessed.

"Erza, are you okay? Gray tried to possess your mind." Lyon embraced the redhead, worried for her. "What are you talking about?! I'm completely fine!"

"Then...why did you attacked Gerard all of the sudden?" Lyon asked, then Erza's eyes went back to the bluenette, glaring at him. "Because he-! He...he raped me while I was unconscious last night!" They all gasped shockingly after hearing what the redhead said.

All of their looks turned to the bluenette. "Wait, you two know each other?" Ultear wondered. "Yes! He even brought his friends with him. They did something to me while I was unconscious last night."

"Is it true?" Lyon stood up from the floor, glaring at the bluenette. "N-no! Of course, not!" Jellal trembled as he walked backwards away from Lyon.

"Wait! Erza, I don't think Jellal can do that." Ultear says. "I know him. Simon, Sho and Wally? I don't think they can do that."

"Erza, let's just talk about this outside. Please, calm down. Tell us what really happened and where have you been last night." Ul approached the redhead, placing a hand on her shoulder."

"Okay, I-i'm sorry for attacking him. I-i just thought he followed me, until here." Erza sighed, scratching her head after feeling embarrassed of what happened. "Who on earth told you that Gray's spirit is possessing me?" Erza asked. All of their looks turned at the pinknette behind. "Hi Mom. Hi Uncle Lyon." Meredy faked a laugh as she tried calming herself after receiving a glare from all of them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, Erza, tell me us...where have been last night and what happened after?" Ul asked. Right now, they're all in the living room to talk about what happened between Jellal and Erza. Erza is sitting between Lyon and Ul, while Jellal keeps hiding himself behind Ultear and Meredy on the other couch.

"I went to a bar last night. Before the alcohol has taken effect on me, Gerard is the last person who spoke to me. Actually, I even thought he was Gray. Then, before I left the bar, I couldn't remember anything aside from Gerard. Then, earlier I just woke up with him without any clothes."

"Then?" Ul asked.

"Gerard told me that last night there are guys who attempted to rape me. He told me that the reason why I was naked is because those guys completely ripped off my clothes, so he gave me some clothes, this dress." She continued.

"How did you say that he raped you?" Ul asked once again.

"Well, before I leave the hotel, a lobbyist asked me if I'm okay. I was wondering why she seemed worried about me. Then, she told me that four boys took me in the hotel. So, I thought that his kindness towards me was just his way to cover up whatever he did to me."

"So, just because of that you accused me and my friends for raping you? That lobbyist girl is so judgmental and has a dirty and malicious mind." The bluenette scoffed at her. "Hey, let her finish." Ultear scolded,

"She told me that it took the three boys an hour before they leave the hotel room. And she said that when those three boys left the hotel room, she heard one of them said 'let him have fun with her alone' and other malicious and pervert words." Erza continued, blushing in embarrassment.

"You do have a pervert mind. I didn't do anything to you. If I'm gonna rape you, I would have joined with those bad guys who tried to rape you last night instead." Jellal laughed sarcastically.

"Wait, so Erza was almost raped and you're saying that you saved her?" Ul asked for a confirmation, the bluenette nodded as an answer to her.

**Jellal**

This girl keeps ruining my day, since last night. Well, I guess it was actually my fault in the first place, cause I was the one who approached her and tried to be nice to her. If only I could rewind everything to undo meeting this girl. I wish someday Ultear will be able to make her so-called time machine or time arc.

Well, though this girl almost killed me and accused me for raping her, I don't know why I still think she's cute. This is the first time I've seen a devil and a monster disguised in an angelic face. If only she knew how she almost took me last night.

"Yes, I did." I nodded.

"Okay, your turn. Tell us what really happened." Ul told me.

"I first saw Erza in the bar, drowning herself with alcohol. I saw her crying and I git curious, so I tried to approach her and comfort her." I started. "Then?" Ul asked.

"There...I get to talk to her, until later on when the alcohol is taking effect on her. She thought I was that Gray she keeps talking about. She kissed me, so I felt awkward because a girl I barely knew just...stole my first kiss!" I continued and screamed the 'first kiss' words. Yes, I forgot to mention it was my first kiss! I do have a lot of red-haired girlfriends way back in my teenage years, but I never kissed one of them. So, Scarlet stole my first kiss which is reserved for someone else!

"You're a lucky man like Gray." Lyon laughed softly.

"Then?" Ultear asked, trying to muffle from her laughs.

"I left her and went back to our table. After I left her all alone, she decided to leave the bar. But then, they told me that I shouldn't have left her alone. So, I followed her..."

_We all kept looking for Scarlet outside the bar, we separated to find her easily. I shouldn't have left her alone. What if anything bad happens to her? _

_"Have you seen her?" I asked them as we all meet up in a place. "We haven't. Maybe she took a cab or a bus." Simon shook his head while panting. "We're not sure. She's completely drunk. What if something bad happens to her?" I said worryingly. "Aww, he's concerned. This is the first time you're so concerned for a girl you barely knew. I bet you developed a crush on her when she kissed you earlier." Milliana giggled, teasing me. "No! It's just that I'm the last person she's with, if anything happens to her it'll be my conscience." I rolled my eyes on her. _

_"Ahh!Help me!" Then, we suddenly heard a loud scream of a woman, probably somewhere near us. We're in a quiet place in the city of Magnolia, meaning this is the best spot for bad guys to do crime, like thieves, snatchers, rapists and killers. It could be Scarlet or someone else! But whoever it is, we still need to help her. _

_I started running fast, following the screams of the lady. My heart started beating faster, nervous that it might be Scarlet who's in trouble. I keep turning left and right and left and right, until I spotted a white van just a little bit far away from where I am standing. A loud scream of a struggling girl cam be heard inside the van. I can see how those two guys keeps forcing the girl inside the van. I quickly ran towards to the van, along with Simon, Sho, Wally, Kagura and Milliana. _

_I finally reached the van and just before the guy slam the sliding door close, I managed to slide it back open. Inside the van, there's Scarlet who's unconscious. The other guy is ripping of her dress and cutting her bra with a pocket knife and the other guy is touching her thighs with its dirty hands. I pulled the guy who was just about to slam the door out of the van. "Simon, you take care of him!" I pushed the guy to Simon. Simon elbowed the guy's stomach with his muscular arms several causing it to reduce his strength to fight back, until it finally lost its strength to stand up._

_"Who are you?" The guy with a pocketknife asked and pointed the pocketknife at me. "Whoa! Dude, easy!" I suddenly stopped and my eyes widened as he pointed the pocketknife to me. All I can do is to raise my hands to pretend as if I'm going to give up. I saw Kagura and Milliana on behind the van dialing a number on a phone, probably going to call the cops. The driver in front pointed a pistol gun at me, so Simon and I couldn't do anything, but to stare at the two deadly weapons being pointed at me. Then, I noticed Wally and Sho sneaking to the driver's seat. It's a good thing they haven't noticed them when we got here._

_"Dude, I just want my girlfriend back." I said, trying to get their full attention, so they wouldn't notice Wally and Sho behind. "She's your girlfriend?" The other guy scoffed at me. "We just wanna take her to our place and have fun with her." He grinned evilly as if he's annoying me, then he completely pulled off Scarlet's bra from her torso, exposing her breasts. My eyes! I just saw her breasts! It's a good thing her nipples aren't that exposed because it was being covered by the ripped fabric of her dress. What has been seen cannot be unseen...my eyes are no longer a virgin, I guess._

_Instead of thinking of what I saw, my blood suddenly boiled deep inside of me for what the guy did. "How dare you!" I glared at the guy who ripped off her bra. Wally and Sho opened the door of the driver's seat and pulled the driver out of the van, grabbing the gun from its hand. Good timing, Wally and Sho. That's when I got the chance to grab the pocketknife from the guy who draw his attention from me when he and the guy with him glanced at the driver. I tossed the pocketknife to Simon and gave him a look that means I'm leaving him in charge to deal with this two perverts, cause he's strong enough to fight. Simon hopped in inside the van and quickly tackled those two guys by punching them straightly on their faces. "Go get her, Jellal!" He says and continued to spank those guys._

_I quickly grabbed the half-naked redhead from the seat and carried her out of the van in a bridal style. Wally and Sho are still holding the driver on the other side of the van. "Simon, be careful!" Kagura worried. "Don't worry, I can do this!" Simon says and punched those two guys for the last time, knocking them out completely. Kagura took off her jacket and wrapped it around Scarlet's half-naked body. Then, we heard a siren approaching, it was the cops. _

_The cops immediately stepped out of the vehicle and approached us. Two cops handcuffed the driver and forced him to get in the police car. "There are two guys inside the van." Milliana told the police. A cop handcuffed the guy that Simon knocked out first and forced him inside the police car, two cops did the same thing to those two guys left inside the van. "You guys, okay?" A cop who approached us, asked. "We're fine. We'll just take this girl home." Simon answered. "What happened to her?" The cop asked once again. _

_They all looked at me, waiting for me to answer. "Well, they tried to kidnap and rape my girlfriend while she's drunk." I answered, still carrying her in a bridal style. I can see my friends muffling their laughs when I said the 'girlfriend' word. I don't know what made me lie about her being my girlfriend. "Oh, is that so? Well, you guys better go home and we'll just take care of those guys." The cop nodded and walked away, heading back to their car._

_"Self-proclaimed boyfriend, huh?" Sho teased me and they all laughed. "Ugh!" I groaned in annoyance. "Is there an inn or a hotel near here?" I asked._

_Ooooooooooooooo_

_We arrived at the hotel, the nearest hotel we could go. Simon and I slowly laid Scarlet on the bed. "Gray..." She mumbled in her sleep. That Gray must be dear to her. I can picture myself to her one and half year ago. I sat beside her and held her smooth hand. She could have been the most beautiful red-haired girl I've ever seen, if only she isn't depressed and crying. _

_Grandpa Rob's words "Jellal...a girl with a beautiful red hair, sparkling beautiful eyes, charming smile and sweet voice". _

_What if she's the girl Grandpa Rob is talking about? But, how will I know if it's her if I can't see her beautiful eyes, charming smile and sweet voice if she's always crying and sorrowful? How can I see her sparkling eyes if her eyes are always covered by her tears? How can I see her charming smile if she's sad all the time? How can I hear her sweet voice if she's always talking about losing that Gray?_

_My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Kagura cleared her throat. "We'll clean her up first, Jellal. Then, later on you can now stare her, until morning." Kagura giggled, followed by everyone. "Guys, quit annoying me." I sighed. "You seemed to like her, Jellal." Sho said. _

_"No, I don't." I denied. But actually, I feel like I like her. There's something about her that attracted me and I don't know what is it and why. Okay, at first it was her beautiful hair, but then I'm starting to want to get to know her. I want to see her pure smile, beautiful eyes without tears and sweet voice. I guess I can only see those if she'll be able to recover from this Gray. Maybe, I can help her._

_"Aw, come on, Jellal! This is the first time you looked at someone in that way." Wally blurted._

_"What way?" I asked, pretending I don't know what he meant to say. I know my friends they just want to piss me off._

_"The way you looked at her, as if your stare is gonna melt her, as if you saw an angel." Wally scoffed at me._

_"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes and get off the bed. _

_"You never did this to a girl before, Jellal. It's very unusual for you." Kagura said and sat beside Scarlet on the bed with a bowl of water and towel, followed by Milliana. "She's pretty, no wonder you easily developed a crush on her." Milliana says._

_"Okay, boys, what the hell are you looking at? Turn around! We're gonna clean her up." Kagura glared at us, then we all turned around and just sat on the couch while waiting for them to be done in cleaning up Scarlet. _

_"Hey, Jelly, don't tell me the reason why you're nice to her is because you're thinking about the red-haired girl fifteen years ago?" Simon slapped my back softly. Here they go again, they're gonna start annoying me again._

_"Forget it, Jellal, maybe she's just really a figment of your imagination." Sho said._

_"Is it hard to believe that I met a girl who saved me from the darkness that time?! I mean, when you left me all alone inside the horror house!" I groaned._

_"Look, before that halloween night, you already told us that you kept seeing the red-haired girl that Grandpa Rob is talking about in your dreams. Maybe, she's just really a figment of your imagination. You don't even know what her name is." Wally added._

_"Plus, you said she's wearing a knight costume and an angel wings. It's just...impossible. That's the effect of reading romance novels and watching romance movies at the age of nine." Sho teased. __"Hn." I glanced away from them, annoyed. They never failed to piss me off all the time. They always make me look like a hopeless romantic and crazy person._

_After an hour, Kagura and Milliana were finally done cleaning up Scarlet who stinks because she threw up on her dress. There, finally we can all go home! Maybe, I'll just leave a note for Scarlet._

_"Jellal, I got her a dress and a bra, there on the table. Just give it to her tomorrow morning and tell her everything that happened." Kagura said, who was about to reach for the door along with them. "What?! Give it to her tomorrow morning?! So, you're saying that I'll stay with her all night?"_

_"Why do you have a problem with that? You better stay with her. You got yourself involved with this girl and so be it." She scoffed at me. "Oh, no way!" I refused._

_I sat beside Scarlet and stroked her beautiful hair with my fingers for the last time. Maybe, we'll just see each other someday, I thought. I was about to stand up from the bed and follow them on the door to leave, but not until when something gripped on my hand. "Gray...please don't leave me. Please..." She begged, mumbling in her sleep. "I-i'm sorry, but I have to go." I forced my hand to unlock from her grip, but I failed in doing so when..._

_She pulled me with all of her strength, making me lay on the bed beside her. It's a good thing my head didn't hit the wooden headboard of the bead. "Scarlet, what-!" She's so strong! Earlier, she doesn't have any strength to fight those guys who tried to rape her, but now she's able to pin my hands on the bed with her hands. "She's awake! Guys, get her off me!" I freaked out when she positioned herself on top of me while she kept pinning my hands on the mattress of the bed. "Help me! Kyaa!" I screamed at top of my lungs._

_One thing that makes them a good friend is that instead of helping me, they just laughed at me. "Have fun, Jellybean!" Milliana teased me, then Kagura slammed the door close, leaving me all alone with Scarlet. _

_I met her creepy gaze and she's looking at me as if she's gonna eat me. "Gray, you're not gonna get *hic* away from me, anymore. I'm *hic * not gonna let you go anymore." She grinned at me maniacally. This girl is a total psycho! Is she activating her rape face?_

_I tried unlocking my hands from hers, but she's too strong. Is she really a girl?! "Gray, please strip and in front of me like what you often do before." She said in a sexy drunk voice, with her fingers tickling my neck. Is she seducing me?!_

_"I...i-ugh!" I muffled my laugh. "If you're too lazy to strip, then let me do it for you." She stared at me seductively. "No!" I struggled from her, but I lost my strength to do so when she kicked my precious jewel under my belt lightly with her knees. Lightly, but it still fucking hurts. "Kyaaa! It hurts..." I couldn't do anything, but to close my legs as I tried easing with the pain._

_"I knew you'd come back *hic*. Now...let's start making love *hic*...and a baby." She said and attacked my neck. She kept sucking, kissing and biting my flesh hungrily. "What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" I struggled, but she's really strong. No! No! No! I can't just let her do this to me just because she thinks I'm Gray. "I'm already twenty-five, aren't you excited to have a baby already?" She pouted her lips at me and continued kissing me, but this time she attacked my lips. I can't breath! _

_Somebody make her stop, please. _

_Without breaking the kiss, she removed her right hand from my left hand, but she managed to pin it again with one hand. She started undoing all the buttons of my long-sleeved shirt with one hand. I forced to break the kiss between us and quickly gasped for air. "What are you doing?! I'm not Gray! You can't make love to me!" I screamed after she completely undid all the buttons. "Can't make love? Oh, come on! We used to do this every week." She scoffed at me, cupping my cheek. Every week, seriously? _

_"Gray, I thought you want us to have a baby already?" This time she did a 'puppy eyes'. "I don't want a baby! Wendy is my only baby girl! I can't replace her!" I cried, begging and struggling from her. _

_"You're really cute whenever you struggle. Do you want me to tie your hands while I make love to you?" She teased me by pointing my nipple. "God, please stop!" She__ forced my body upwards and quickly slid my shirt down to my wrists. She tossed my shirt on the floor and pinned me on the bed again. Please, somebody save me from this monster!_

_"Gray, I love you." She whispered, then she tackled my neck. "Ah..Scarlet, please stop." I moaned as I felt chills going down to my spine. She let go of my hands, but still I don't have any strength to push her away because she's tickling me very much. _

_"S-scarl-! I-it tickles! Kyahahaha! Please, stop it tickles! Kyahaha!" I kept kicking my legs on the air while she keeps tickling me. __She keeps sucking, kissing and biting my neck with her hands exploring my whole torso. Scarlet, please stop seducing me. I can't take it anymore. Though I don't like it whatever your doing to me, it still gives me sensual pleasure._

_"Now, let me play with your..." She whispered in my ear seductively. Her hands slowly went from my chest down to the thing between my thighs. "Kyaa! This is sexual harassment!" I freaked out. "What's wrong? We already did this before." She pinched my nose, teasing me. From the way Scarlet talks and acts, I can say they usually have sex with each other._

_"I...I...I'm still a virgin." I told her, with my voice stammering in embarrassment._

_"Virgin? Come on, stop making silly excuses." She burst into laughter and her hands quickly attacked my belt. "No! I'm not a whore that you can touch just because you wanted to! Stop!" I yelled, pushing her hands away from the buckle of my belt. "I only want my wife to take me!" I cried. "If you're gonna do this to me, I hope you wouldn't mind being gentle cause this is my first time!" _

_"You silly!" She giggled and laid her head on my muscled chest. "I just missed you. If you don't want to do it with me. Just let me make out to you..." She raised her head up and pinned my hands on the pillow once again. There she goes, kissing, biting and sucking my neck and lips hungrily. I couldn't do anything, but to let her do whatever she wants to do with me. __God, I give up. I can't control this girl who thinks I'm Gray. _

"So, that's what really happened?" They asked. Then, there's Scarlet who's hiding her face by bowing down her head with her cheeks as red as a tomato, probably embarrassed after hearing the whole story. "Yeah." I nodded, after showing those hickeys on my neck and chest. "I didn't know you're a good kisser, Erza. Gray is so lucky to have you." Lyon laughed softly, patting Scarlet's back.

Erza...so, Erza is her name. What a pretty name. From this moment, she will now be known as "Erza Scarlet", for me only.

"Okay, come on, Erza, just apologize and thank him." Ul says, making Erza raise her head up. I can see how she glanced away from me in embarrassment. This girl is probably the cutest monster I've ever seen. The way she blushes, damn she's so cute and pretty!

I can see how she forced herself to look at me directly, eye to eye and apologized "Umm...Gerard, I'm sorry for accusing you and your friends for - you know and for hurting you physically", the she added "Thank you for saving me last night, you and your friends". Erza Scarlet, you forgot something...sexual harassment, ring a bell? Better not mention it or she'll attack me again.

"Apology accepted." I smiled at her, but she just glanced away from me.

"There. So, I guess you two are okay now." Ul sighed in relief.

"Okay, come on, let's eat!" Lyon snapped, jumping out of the couch and probably heading to the kitchen, followed by Ul and Meredy. "Hey, Jellal, come on." Ultear said as she stands from the couch, then she finally left the living room. Then, there's Erza Scarlet who's burying her face on her palms. Is she crying again? And yes, I'm right, she is crying, sobbing.

I can't stand seeing her crying. I'm dying to see her pure smile, sparkling eyes and sweet voice. What if she's the girl who saved me from the darkness that time? Not just the time when a red-haired girl saved me when I was left in the darkest part of a horror house fifteen years ago, but the red-haired girl I often see in my dreams whom I never got to see its face aside from its beautiful scarlet hair. The red-haired girl who didn't just saved me literally from the darkness, but from the deepest darkness in my whole life.

I stood up from where I'm sitting and sat beside her. I slowly forced her head up and wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Stop crying." I met her gaze and yes I knew she really do have a sparkling eyes, if only it wasn't covered with her wet tears. She's so beautiful. Jellal, what is wrong with you? Here you go again you're getting attracted to a red-haired girl you barely knew. "I'm okay." She looked away from me and wiped her tears away.

She stood up from the couch, leaving me. I watched her back and her long scarlet hair that goes down to her hips as she walks away.

Oooooooooooooooo

**Sorry for the short update, I'm really busy. This is just the part one of chapter four. Sorry for some grammatical errors, typos and for my crappy narration. I'm not really good narrating, but i'll try improving it. I'm not a pro :P**

**For the guest user who asked why is Jellal also known as Gerard. Well, you'll find out why in the next few chapters :)**

**Thanks for those who followed, added this story to their favorite stories and posted reviews, thank you :D **


	6. Chapter Four (Part Two)

**Erza**

What happened earlier was just...very,very, very, very embarrassing!

I was too loyal to Gray, that I thought of being touched by bluey last night and almost killed him - in front of my family. I just don't know how I'll show him that I'm so sorry because I still feel embarrassed that I just wanna be eaten by the ground. If only I didn't let my doubts take over me and listen to the lobbyist girl earlier. And, if only I knew he even saved me from being raped by a group of guys.

So, so, so, embarrassing!

"Kyaa!" I screamed as those that memory keeps flashing inside my head, while I covered my face with a pillow. Why can't the mattress of my bed just eat me, so I wouldn't remember a single thing of what happened.

* * *

**Jellal**

"Jellal, I'm really sorry about Erza." Ultear said apologetically who was busy flipping the book pages.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I do understand." I said. Erza Scarlet should be thankful that she's beautiful, or else I wouldn't waste my patience understanding her situation. But, I just can't help it. I just can't bear seeing a beautiful girl crying, whose beautiful smile are being covered by sorrow and pain.

"I never thought she would be that scary and brutal." She chuckled softly. I suddenly remembered her pulling out a pipe from her breasts. Whose normal person would do such thing? It's like she is a secret agent who hides a weapon underneath its clothes in case of an enemy, so a weapon is present to fight back. I could just laugh softly as I remember how she looks like the time she batted a deathly glare on me and pulled off the pipe from her breasts. Plus, the way she looked cute when she realized she was the one who's completely wrong at all. I wonder what's been playing in her mind and conscience at this moment. I don't think a simple sorry could easily make her forget that moment when she realized she completely fucked up. "Yeah, is she even a girl? And why on earth does she have a pipe on her chest?" I asked.

Ultear also laughed and said, "I seriously have no idea. Actually, this is the first time we saw her like that - so scary. We used to know her as a sweet, nice and naive, but it turned out that her true color is actually like that. It's the reason why mom easily liked her for Gray. But, maybe Gray just managed to change her real attitude before. I don't know, or maybe she's just really depressed, that's why". Depression. I really hate it when people become depressed. Then, I was kind of surprised when she added, "But, you know, Jelly, you're still worst than her."

I was stopped from what she said.

But she is right. My depression a year ago was worse than the kind of depression Erza Scarlet is going through for losing her husband. She just lost her husband due to an accident which is superbly unexpected. Me, I experienced depression twice. My first depression is when I was eleven or twelve. I think it wasn't just a child depression, but most probably it was a trauma I'm still carrying until now. "Well," I shrugged, "there are really people who'll enter your life, and will leave you without any warning. Death is just inevitable, unexpected." Then, I suddenly thought there's something wrong from what I said. "Oh, for Erza. Death was like that. But for me, the death of those two important people in my life was because of my hands."

"But you're strong, compared to Erza. Erza's been depressed for almost two years. And you, you managed to cope with your loss in just a few months, but your depression is still worst than her. I still remember those times that I couldn't leave you alone because you wanted to kill yourself. Those times when I have to throw every poisonous substance in your house even your shampoo. I threw every sharp even your razor. Kagura and Milliana couldn't also leave you alone that they have to give you a shot of tranquilizer whenever you're losing yourself."

"I know, I know, but I'm okay right now. I'm completely fine." I just said, but the truth is I was never okay. Not because I'm no longer attempting to kill myself or cry out loud in front of other people, that doesn't conclude that I'm okay. Sometimes you just have to hide the pain and sadness.

"It's been one and a half year, Jellal..."

I didn't respond from what she said, instead I just remained silent and pretended to be doing something with the book. Those happy memories, and as the same time the painful memories suddenly came back in my mind and the happiness and pain in my heart. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She said when she probably sensed that she had hit me from what she said. "It's okay." I said. "Everything was my fault. Let me cope with my loss and conscience by myself." I added. Though I am looking at the laptop screen, I could see a bit of her gazing at me sympathetically. "Quit looking at me like that. Yes, you're right. It's been one and half year. I'm trying to fix my life after many years I have lived in the darkness." I told her. A pause occurred between us after.

I heard her sigh and said, "Just stay strong, Jellal. You know not all the time I or the guys could be there for you. The best advice I could just give you right now. Don't let yourself be completely pulled down by the past. Stop the past that's been trapping you in the chamber of pain and sorrow." She advised. "Besides...Wendy and Siegrain wouldn't be happy if they see you living in the darkness because of them – punishing yourself. Of course, they still want the best for you. Everything is not your fault. It's just that everything happens for a reason."

I scoffed at her, "Thanks for the advice, then. But please, stop with the line 'everything happens for a reason' cause that line is a bullshit. I just...hate it, really. I do appreciate your concern, but let's not talk about my life now that we're trying to do a school work." I saw her shrugged and went back to her book instead.

* * *

**Erza**

"Hey, honey." I heard Gray's voice, waking me up from my nap.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

The moment I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was his charming face and beautiful smile. Waking up from sleep and the first thing I'll see is him, I miss it. "Hey, honey."

"Still embarrassed?" He asked with a soft laugh.

Argh! Even my figment of imagination is reminding me of what happened earlier.

I felt his cold hand stroking my cheek. "My wifey is so silly."

"All right, enough."

"Erza…don't worry. I miss you too. I wish I was the one who kissed you, made out with you and slept with you last night."

"Me, too." Then, I realized I was crying again. Tears are streaming down to my cheeks again. Damn, I'm crying again. I could have a water station of my own already. It's so hard. Hard to not be sad or at least pretend to be happy. I can't. No matter how scary, brutal or brave I am, I'm so weak in the inside. Emotional pain is the hardest pain to escape from.

"Gray, why did you leave me?" I asked him, sobbing. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Do you want seeing me crying every day?"

He just gazed at my ocean of tears. He's not real, I know it. He's just a figment of my imagination. But still, I could feel his thumb wiping my tears away. "I can't stop you from crying, unless, I get out of your life." He says.

"Gray…" I sniffed. "How can I get you out of my life? You're my husband. You're half of my life. How do you expect me to easily erase you from my life? Why did you leave me?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to leave you. It just happened that I had to for a purpose. I think the best thing you could just do is not to build walls around you. You're not alone…"

I know he's not real, but why is my figment of imagination like this. My mind is like ordering me to get Gray out of my mind and heart completely just as getting him out of my whole life. I don't want to forget. We were happy. Everything was perfectly perfect before. If he was given to me, why would they take him back away from me? It's so unfair!

"I love you so much…" Then, I continued to sob with my face buried on the pillow.

**3rd Person**

Meanwhile, outside the bedroom, six people had been secretly watching Erza on her bedroom. Erza being depressed for almost two years has to come to an end already. They all missed Gray, but they've already accepted the fact he's in a better place already, but Erza is an exception. Erza's pain must come to an end. They all want to find a potion where they'll be able to wake up the redhead to the reality towards to acceptance.

"She's been depressed for almost one and a half year." Lyon who's peeking at Erza inside the bedroom said. The blonde haired girl could just lean on the wall, thinking that her and Erza's usual hobby is useless to help her in coping with its husband's death. "A shopping therapy won't work on her. Whenever she'll see those places in the mall where she and Gray used to build good memories, she'll just start crying." She sighed hopelessly.

"She's talking to herself again or probably talking to an invisible Gray.", says Meredy.

"A swimming or fencing therapy won't work on her too." Juvia added.

"And a strawberry cake therapy won't work on her either." Ultear sighed and just closed the bedroom door silently without Erza finding out they've been eavesdropping at her behavior.

"What can we do to bring back her normal life without Gray?" Natsu who just leaned on the wall beside his girlfriend asked. They all paused for a moment to think of the very best possible way of Erza's recovery. They all know they've already done everything they could to help their redheaded friend in coping with its loss. But what is the best way of making the redhead walk into the path towards to acceptance?

Ultear suddenly snapped, "Well, I think the best way to help her is to give her space."

Lyon retorted with a scoff, "Don't you think locking herself inside her room and talking to an invisible Gray is already space?"

Ultear scratched her head before explaining her point. "No, I mean, she needs to be alone for a long time. She needs to keep a distance from us for a while. Look... whenever she's in those places where Gray and her used to be, she'll just broke down as she remembers those times with Gray. Whenever she's with us, she'll always say that 'I wish Gray is here with us'. The aura of Gray's death is everywhere around her. She needs to spend her time alone somewhere, far away, where there's no sad aura of Gray's death. She needs to learn to live her life without Gray. A place where there isn't something that will remind her of Gray or something that has something to do with Gray. I think the best example is going to those places Gray has never been before. Or doing those things she has never done before with Gray.", the dark haired girl explained.

"Are you crazy? Look she's all alone. What if she just suddenly realized herself that she can't really, really can't live without Gray and she just suddenly felt the urge to commit suicide. And we're not there to stop her from doing so. Hello, sis? Remember, when she almost drowned herself in the bathtub?" Lyon said sarcastically. Ultear wanted to spank his brother already for being so sarcastic when she is just trying to help their sister-in-law. But good thing for the snow-haired boy, she chose not to.

"I thought of that. Leave it to me." Ultear formed a curve on her lips. "Remember our rest house in the south? Gray has never been there, nor you. Because in that place, aside from it has a hot climate all the time, there are farms, mountains and beaches where Gray couldn't ice skate that's why he doesn't want to go to that place."

"How far is it?" Natsu asked.

"I think it's going to take 7-8 hours to get there with a car. Don't worry because I'll still be able to take care of Erza once she is there already. I can entrust her to the caretaker of the rest house." She answered. _"…and to Jellal."_ She added in her mind. They all just nodded, agreeing to her plan.

* * *

Jellal lazily took off his shoes, dropped his things on the couch, and lay on his bed. Another day has gone by again. As usual, he'll fall asleep tonight and wake up to see next sun again. It wasn't new to him. He's tired of his lifestyle already. Until now, he's still doing his best to strive for a change in his life. He wanted his life to completely change – so he could completely let go of the dark past he had.

As Jellal, lays on his bed, he spotted his daughter Wendy beside him. He stroked its long navy-blue hair. "Hey, Wendy." He whispered. But it turned out that the little girl ws still awake.

"Hey, daddy." She smiled at him. She was just faking it.

"Still awake? Didn't I told you to sleep already by eight?"

"I was waiting for you to come home, daddy." She said in her sweet voice. "You know I couldn't sleep without you."

Jellal cupped his daughter's cheek, and pinched it. "Okay, we'll go to sleep, sweetie." He pulled the comforter towards to their bodies before going to sleep.

"Did you find her, daddy?" The little girl asked.

"Who?"

"The lovely red-haired girl. Your knight-in-shining armor."

Jellal let out a soft chuckle. "Why do you always ask that question every night?"

"Because you promised me you'll find her, so she can be my mommy."

"I haven't. Do you think I'll still find her? My soulmate? Your future mommy?"

"Yes. Because I believe in what you told me about the red string of fate. I still believe in that, daddy."

"Well...in case I find her, you can no longer be with her."

"I can't, but you can. Because she's the angel that was meant for you, to save you from the darkness. Your knight-in-shining armor."

Jellal curled sideward and wrapped his arms around her daughter. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm tired." Jellal wasn't literally tired because he did some schoolworks, but because he's tired from trying to do everything to escape from the darkness he lived in.

"I love you, daddy."

"Me, too." Then, a tear fell from his eye. Until, he realized it was just him who was talking and laying on the bed.

**A\N: Finally after decades, an update! :D jerza upcoming in the next chapter ;)**

**Please review, follow and favorite :) **


	7. Chapter Five

**Erza**

As usual, I am here in our old bedroom again all alone. Well, I don't really feel alone, except when I could imagine Gray talking to me while laying on our bed. Before, we always chat on our bed after we wake up first before going down to join them for breakfast. Until now, I still want to so it. It has been my daily routine already, even if Gray has to go to work before. We always talk. Though right now, it's a lot different because I'm not even sure if it was Gray who's answering me or just myself. But obviously, it was just me who keeps imagining Gray is still with me, when I knew all along he isn't already and never will be anymore.

"Gray...how many kids do you want, again?", I asked him and gave him a smile.

"Hmm...before, I told you I only want three or four. But the truth is, I really want ten kids running around our house." He said and chuckled softly. "You know, if only we started making one during our honeymoon night and continue making another ones until now, we'd probably have three or four already. One child per year."

"Why didn't tell me you're leaving me so soon? So, we could have started making one already." I asked him, my voice starting to sound disappointed and sad. "And why didn't you tell me you wanted to have ten? So we could have started it early?"

" Well...you had lots of dreams and ambitions. I also want you to achieve them first before piling you up the responsibilities of being a mother which you'll have with you for a lifetime." He says.

"I don't care..." Then, I just realized tears started streaming down from my face already. "I would prefer being lousy and busy and taking care of our kids...than being alone."

Then, I saw him glancing away from me. "I'm sorry, Erza. I didn't know I was going to die early." He just said.

I wiped my tears away with my fingers, rubbed my eyes for a few seconds until it's no longer watery. But as I clearly opened my eyes, I can no longer see Gray beside me. He disappeared without any warning again. Like what he always do, and what he did...when he died on that car crash.

I don't wanna cry anymore. I want to move on, but it just feels so difficult without him. Those things I wanted to do and I promised to do with him until I grow old can never be done anymore. I know I could do it, knowing my own personality. The only thing I don't ever want to feel someday is that everything I did without Gray would all be worthless because I did it without him. I know that would make me a stronger woman, but I feel like being so selfish because all the benefits would just be felt by me, without sharing it with the man I promised to share with it. Damn, I don't know if my mind is still right. I'm too damn depressed to have my mind on the right thinking.

"Erza?" I heard Ultear calling from the hallway, knocking at the door.

"C-come in!" I said loudly, so she won't notice my different voice after crying.

She entered and slowly closed the door. "Erza...we need to talk." She says and finally slammed the door close.

"About what?" I wondered.

She sat beside me on the bed. Then, I paced upwards to sit on the bed and lean my back on the headboard. She took a deep breath before spilling out whatever she has to say. While I'm curiously waiting for whatever she wanted to talk about. Is it about Gray? The incident between me and bluey yesterday? About me living in with them? If not, what then?

"It's about you...coping with Gray's death." She started. I was like, "what's with me coping Gray's death? What do we need to talk about it? I'm trying to work out on it even if it is too hard.", inside me. But then I just decided to lend mg ears on her for whatever she wants to say. "You know It's been two years since Gray died."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Yeah it's been two years and yet you are still acting as if Gray just died yesterday." She said. Then, I gave her a deathly glance which I usually give those importunate students during my years as the Student Council President. "i-it's not that I'm saying you should just go forget about Gray completely. I didn't mean to offend you by that. I do know how much you love Gray and how hard it is for you to forget him. Well, I'm not saying you should forget Gray, but rather step forward without him."

"Step forward without him? Ultear...he's half of my life. I should be doing those things I wanted in life with him, like achieving own my dreams and having kids. How can you expect me to step forward and still do those things when he is already gone?"

Ultear sighed and attempted to explain her side and point further to me once again. "Okay, Gray is gone. You're a widow already and what's worse you two didn't have a kid before he died and so you are instantly- familyless. You already suffered emotionally and psychologically when he unexpectedly died. You've been depressed for two years already, and you're still suicidal until now. What I'm trying to really say is that...you should start letting go of him so you'll be able to let go of the pain as well."

Okay? So...

"I don't know how to directly tell you this but...you should start to move on. Not by means of totally forgetting him as your husband, he'll always be your husband. But no matter what you do he'll never return from the dead. That's why you can't just depress yourself over him all the time. Again, you have to continue your life without him, but of course we're going to help you to do that." She continued.

Can I really step forward and continue my life without Gray?

"Without Gray...I'll continue my life?" I said, with my voice shattering into sadness.

"Oh, Erza, honey, come on. I know it's going to be hard for you, but we're all here to help you deal with it. If we all managed to move forward despite Gray's loss, I'm sure you can to." She comforted me by patting my back. I sobbed on her shoulder. "Look at you, you're very pretty. But, your beauty for now couldn't be seen because you've been so depressed."

I wiped my tears away again. Damn, if only crying too much could drain all the water in my body, I'm probably dead as Gray right now. "But...how will I move on? What am I supposed to do first?" I asked her, then I pulled away from her.

"Well...my main purpose why I really wanted to talk to you. Last night, we've been talking about the best way and the first thing you should do in order to succeed in getting over Gray's death." She says. "Based from my idea and our agreement regarding it...we're planning to have everything around you that are related to Gray disappear like for the meantime. Like...we're going to bring you to a place where you can't see some things and people that will only remind you of Gray. To a place, where you haven't been and where you can start recreating the new chapter of your life."

"You all want me to take to a place I don't know just to get those things related to Gray out of my sight?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, that's it. But don't worry the place we are planning to take you is surely safe. We can ensure your shelter, food, safety there. There are lots of place you could visit and tour there. Lots of nice people are living there." She explained.

"W-where is it located? Is it far away from here?" I asked curiously. I can't just believe my family, Gray's family, wanted me to take somewhere I don't know just to help me get over Gray. "And what kind of place is it?"

"It's located at the South of Fiore, in the province of Rosemary. Yes, it is far away, literally. It'll take 7-8 hours to get there with a car, but only 5-6 hours if train." She answered. "We have a rest house there. There's someone there I could entrust for your safety and care. She just lives near the rest house and she's also the caretaker of the house. Take note, it's a province so there'll only be a few malls and theaters there. It's a nature-friendly place that's why it's where some people like to spend their summer. Anyways, if you go there, you'll see how beautiful that place is."

"W-when will I go there? W-will I be with you or any of you, all of you?" I asked once again.

"Umm, no. But don't worry, we'll visit you some time if you want us to. But like I said, for the meantime, you have to be away from everything that is related to Gray or that will remind you of Gray." She explained.

"How long am I gonna stay there? Does it depend on me?"

"Well, our plan is to have you stay there until August. Meaning, you have the whole summer to start recreating the new chapter of your life - again, without Gray."

It's a nice idea, but I'm not really sure if it would be a successful plan. I could imagine myself having just one day without seeing something that will remind me of Gray. Because every time I see something dear to our relationship it just makes me sadder. If one day or two, or most probably the whole summer, I would be able to not be depressed and miserable over Gray's death, I'm sure I could find it easy already to step forward. Yes, Ultear is right. I'm not going to forget Gray, I'm just going to learn how to continue my life all by myself. After all, Gray is my husband and will always be my husband no matter what.

I'm just going to spend the whole summer away from everything that is related and close to Gray. Away from every place that has his aura. Spend the whole summer exploring a new place, exploring new things and meeting new people as well. That's all. I have no intention of finding someone to act as a rebound or someone that will replace Gray on my heart and life. As I say yes to this plan, I have one condition:

I will never ever let myself get involve into a summer romance with someone. Gray is the only man in my life.

I took a deep breath before telling Ultear my answer as well as my decision. "Okay...I want to go. I'll start preparing my stuffs, and I want to leave soon. The day after tomorrow, exactly as summer officially starts.

Oooooooooo

**Jellal**

Finally, the whole semester is over! The moment the bell rung as we are taking our final examinations, everyone cheered excitedly to go out of the campus and start doing those things they've been planning to do as summer officially starts. As for me and my friends, we can now finally start packing our stuffs for we will spend our whole summer at the province of Rosemary. It's just a sad thing I missed going with them at Rosemary last year since I wasn't in the mood to have fun with them. But now, I wouldn't let myself miss going there this summer.

I started emptying my locker and stuff my things on my backpack. My textbooks, notebooks, art materials, extra gym clothes and extra pair of rubber shoes. Yeah, I don't how I managed to make all of them fit inside my locker and in my backpack as well. I slammed the door of the locker close and made my way out the campus. As I was walking, Ultear who just got out from her class approached me.

"Jellal!" She approached me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her, while we're walking.

"Going to Rosemary with the gang?" She says.

"Yeah, as always. It's our summer routine." I nodded with a small smile as I remembered how excited I am to be at that place again. It's not just the breezy summer feeling I wanted in that place, but the happy memories it reminds me. "You coming with us?"

"Umm, yeah, but not for now. Maybe in the next few weeks or month. It depends on my schedule." She says. Then, she just suddenly stopped in my way, stopping me from walking towards the exit door. "Wait!"

"What? You want me to do you a favor or something? Anything you wanna talk about?" I asked her. I know Ultear whenever she does stop me from walking by stopping in front of me. It simply means she's going to ask me to do a favor. I just don't get why does she have to always stop in front of me. It's not like I'm gonna run away from her.

"Yeah..." She nodded before spilling out whatever she wanted go say. "I've been a good friend to you, right?" She asked. Why was she asking that? Is she going to ask me to do a favor that is difficult to do? She better not ruin my summer if I do whatever she is asking me to do so. "Yes, you are a good friend, except when you got me detained in jail for three days because you made me trespass to a private property just to look for your effing locket." I told her.

"That's not the point, and will you please forgive me already for that since it's been three years since that happened!" She gritted her teeth in annoyance. Then, she took a deep breath before continuing whatever she wants to open up to me. "Okay...if I tell you, please don't react so exaggerated."

"Okay, I will not." I nodded and sigh as I waited for her next words.

"I know how you've been depressed. And you still probably remember how you're able to go through with it, especially you didn't just experienced it once, but twice. The first one happened when you were traumatized as a child. Okay, my point is-! Is...I want you to befriend Erza, and help her cope with her husband's death."

I promised not to react exaggerated, but I couldn't. Maybe promises are just really meant to be broken. "Are you craaazy or just simply sadistic that you want my life to be put in danger again?! I'd rather die by committing suicide over depression, than being killed under the hands of your monstrous sister-in-law who is hiding under an angelic face of a human and who almost killed me with a pipe that just magically appeared on her boobs!"

"She's not monstrous! Erza is a kind and lovely girl. She's just frightened that you might have really taken advantage of her while she's drunk. But, whatever! Let me finish first, will ya?!" She groaned annoyance. "Okay...Erza is just depressed and out of her mind. All she could think of is her dead husband. She is suicidal as you were a year ago."

"Okay?"

"I want you to befriend her, and help her to cope with Gray's death. Don't worry, it won't ruin your summer. You'll still be able to come with the gang at Rosemary, because we are sending Erza to our rest house in Rosemary." She explained. "The rest house she'll be staying at is just near your parents' rest house, where you've been staying every time you visit that place. So what I'm thinking is for you to start befriending Erza. Just act as if you two just met there by coincidence. To gain her trust, try doing some good things at her so she could be at ease with you. Oh, please, Jellal, this will be the last favor I'll ever ask you."

"I'll act...as if I just met with her there by coincidence. If that's the case, then...we're not going to reunite because of the red string of fate. Then, it's no fun at all. Our reunion will be scripted!"

"Oh, you stupid- just tell me if you want to or not!" She shouted at me annoyingly.

Erza Titania-Fullbuster aka Erza Scarlet...I've been wanting to get to know you better. There's something in you that just suddenly made me feel like I needed to discover the whole you. And I wanted to scrape off the sadness and tears that are covering your beautiful face. I wanna see your natural beautiful eyes that sparkle with joy, your lips that bring out the happiness in you, your charming face that should never be in a sad expression and...your beautiful scarlet hair.

"Okay...I will. I'll do it." I told her so she would shut the hell up.

"Really?! You will?!" She exclaimed in relief and thankfulness.

"Yeah, do you want me to take it back?" I scoffs at her in a joking manner.

"Of course not! Jellal...thank you!" She thanked me.

And I will find out if you are the scarlet-haired girl I've been wanting to find for years since I was eleven.

_Knightwalker_...

Ooooooooo

**3rd Person**

After seven and a half hours of drive, Lyon and Erza finally arrived the province of Rosemary. Erza just read the signage that says, "Welcome to Rosemary", which also serves as its boundary between the other area. She studied everything she could see as Lyon was driving on their way to the rest house. It's a rural area, but still there are theaters, clothing stores, grocery stores and etc. But not as many as the city of Magnolia have. There are more fields, street markets and stores and some barns wherein people keep farm animals.

She could barely recall the last time she'd been in a provincial town. She knew she could have to make a big adjustment in staying at a provincial town, since she used to grow up in a city. But she thinks that provincial towns from what she imagined aren't that bad. The air is fresh, there lots of shady trees, wide plains and hills to stroll, horses to ride and take a stroll on the town and foods she rarely eat on Magnolia. Half an hour later, Lyon finally stopped by in front of a big beautiful wooden ranch house.

"Thank god! I thought we're lost. The GPS is surely helpful." Lyon says as he unloaded Erza's duffel bags and suitcases from the compartment on back of the car. "I've never been in to this place before. I regretted not going here before. I never thought this would be a lot better than our rest house in the North."

Erza roamed around the place, and she admit that the she do thinks the place could help her be in peace for the meantime. Ul's family just found the perfect spot for their rest house. There's a lake nearby where she could go skinny dipping or fishing. A hill where she could have a picnic and see half of the town's view. A nice plain beside where she could ride in one of the horses from the stable backyard.

Lyon carefully dropped her suitcases and duffel bags in the living room inside. Erza roamed around the house. The style of the house is more like a hunter's lodge or a cabin. Almost all of the furnitures are made of wood.

"So, what do you think? Do you think you'll be comfortable in here?" Lyon asked.

"Oh, sure, I think so. The town is very nature-friendly and peaceful. And this house is also nice." Erza answered.

"Just call us in case of emergency or if you change your mind. In case you wanted to go home already, so I can pick you up."

"Okay, thank you for driving me here all the way from Magnolia, Lyon."

Lyon embraced his sister-in-law before bidding her a goodbye. "Take care of yourself. Help yourself to let go of the pain. Gray, wouldn't be happy if you'll be miserable forever because of him." Then, they pulled away from each other.

"Bye, Erza. I have to go."

"Are you sure you can drive another eight hours this time?" She asked worryingly.

"I'm sure I can. I wouldn't want to ruin your moment to have this place and house all by yourself. So, goodbye, for now."

"Bye." Erza says to Lyon. Then, Lyon finally goes back to his car and started driving away from the house.

As Erza was officially left alone to do the first step of stepping forward, she first bid herself a good luck on whatever might happen to her or whatever might come for her in this place.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Please read :()

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It's been a year since the last time I updated it. I'm having writer's block in writing this story :( This story will be on a hiatus for now, but I'll continue it once I finished one or two of my other stories and when I'm not running out of thoughts for the flow of the story. I hope you all understand :( Please support me with my other stories as well. I don't want to consistently run out of thoughts in writing or continuing my stories. I need motivation from my readers sometimes. Thank you :)


End file.
